Parler d'nos vies
by Naokyy
Summary: "Je ne sais pas si vous prendrez le temps de lire cette lettre, après tout ce n'est que la complainte puérile et égoïste d'un homme qui a tout" Coécriture
1. Chapitre 1

Et bonjour !

Oui en ce moment je suis motivée pour écrire alors je sors pas mal de Drarry, mais celui là pour le coup, j'ai été forcé ! ;w; (mais j'aime ça alors bon ~)

Une petite coécriture avec ma Kendie ~ une fanfic qui risque d'être en une dizaine de chapitres environs (plutôt plus que moins) relatant une corespondance entre Dray et Harry !

Pour poser un peu tout ça, l'action se passe 6 ans après Poudlard, donc éventuel spoil bien que ça ne soit pas l'essentiel !

Seule l'histoire nous appartiens bien évidement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ca fait bien six ans maintenant, que le calme est revenu sur le monde des sorciers. Six ans que Voldemort a été vaincu, six ans que Remus et Nymphadora sont décédés, six ans que la famille Weasley compte un membre de moins.

Un an après la chute de Voldemort, le monde des sorciers avait peu à peu retrouvé son calme. Le dernier procès d'un mangemort s'était déroulé sans anicroche et Lucius Malfoy avait écopé d'un aller-simple pour Azkaban. Harry, encouragé par ses deux meilleurs amis, avait fini par demander Ginny en mariage. Il ne se posa pas tellement de question à cet instant, persuadé de faire le bon choix, le choix de s'accrocher à son couple malgré la peine causée par la guerre. La cérémonie se déroula en plein hiver dans le jardin du Terrier. Il avait beaucoup neigé ce jour-là et la pelouse était dissimulée par un épais manteau blanc immaculé. Harry s'était levé tôt, angoissé d'arriver à ce jour si rapidement. Ron l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant que c'était normal. Alors il avait épousé la demoiselle, rendant ainsi heureux toute l'assemblée. Les photos avaient fait la une du journal le lendemain dans toutes les gazettes sorcières du monde : « _Harry Potter, le héros de la guerre contre le mal, vient de s'unir à son amour de jeunesse et sœur de son meilleur ami Ginny Weasley._ »

Après cet épisode, Harry avait emménagé dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow avec la rouquine. Il s'était inscrit à l'école des Aurors par la suite, envieux de continuer à être utile dans cet univers. Ginny, quant à elle, avait décidé d'embrasser une carrière d'infirmière à Sainte Mangouste. Harry était du genre à se blesser assez souvent, elle voulait pouvoir être la personne qui le soignerait. Elle termina ses études rapidement et commença un internat à l'hôpital.

C'est ainsi que débuta la vie d'adulte du célèbre Harry Potter.

Puis, les années passèrent. Harry devint un auror réputé (plus pour son nom que par ses capacités, à son grand désarroi) et Ginny passait son temps à alterner entre les gardes et les soirées chez des amies. La famille Potter n'était pas aussi unie que tout le monde semblait le penser. Quand Harry rentrait de ses missions, il n'était pas rare de trouver la maison vide. Alors, il s'allongeait dans ce lit aux draps froids et il réfléchissait.

Pendant les dix-sept premières années de sa vie, il n'avait pas passé une seule année sans vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Il avait toujours eu un but dans son existence. Quitter au plus vite les Dursley, rendre Malfoy fils fou de rage, trouver ce que gardait Touffu, sauver sa femme, sauver son oncle, sauver sa peau aussi… Il avait parfois réussi, parfois échoué. Mais il avait toujours eu une destinée bien remplie. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, tout s'était terminé. Tom Jedusor était mort, la paix était revenue, les mangemorts avaient été jugés et la seule chose qui l'animait encore c'était d'aller voir des matchs de quidditch. La vie était triste pour le balafré. Et quand, parfois, Ginny et lui se retrouvait à la maison en même temps, ils dînaient dans un silence de plomb et finissaient la soirée à regarder la télévision moldue qu'Harry avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt. Pourtant, au dehors, tout le monde pensait que cette union était la plus belle. Molly et Arthur étaient toujours ravis de les accueillir et, si Harry souriait, il n'en était pas moins plus triste. Les Weasley avaient toujours été une seconde famille pour le jeune sorcier, se dire aujourd'hui que leur rendre visite était presque un poids l'attristait énormément.

C'était pour ça que, ce jour-là, il décida d'écrire une lettre. Une lettre à personne, une lettre qui ne ferait que raconter sa vie. Une missive qu'il aura griffonnée un soir après être rentré de mission dans une maison vide. Un message auquel il n'attendait aucune réponse.

«_ Bonjour à vous,_

_Je ne sais pas si vous prendrez le temps de lire cette lettre, après tout ce n'est que la complainte puérile et égoïste d'un homme qui à tout. Je ne vous en voudrais pas de la jeter sans y jeter un œil. Mais si vous vous penchez sur la lecture, alors je vous en remercie._

_Je ne sais même plus par où commencer… Ma femme, sûrement. Elle est très gentille, adorable même. Mais nous n'avons plus de relation depuis des mois déjà, je dirais même des années. Peu après notre mariage, nous sommes rentré dans une sorte de routine que nous ne parvenons pas à briser. J'ai pourtant essayé, au début. Mais je me suis vite lassé. Je crois que je ne l'aime plus, je ne sais même plus si je l'aimais quand nous nous sommes mariés… Je suis peut-être un monstre de penser une chose pareille mais j'étais dans l'euphorie d'un heureux événement qui était arrivé à notre ville et je ne voulais pas descendre de mon nuage. Et j'ai été convaincu par mon entourage que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Je m'en mords un peu les doigts à présent. Surtout que cet entourage me semble de moins en moins supportable. Ma belle-famille était comme une vraie famille pour moi, mais depuis mon mariage chaque visite parmi eux me pèse un peu plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, leur comportement est toujours le même pourtant. Peut-être est-ce la présence de mon meilleur ami qui me gêne. Ce type est censé lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert mais il est tellement heureux en ménage qu'il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir. Sa femme est plus vive que lui mais elle ne peut rien pour moi. Personne ne peut rien pour moi. Je suis seul maître de ma vie. Malheureusement je suis trop lâche pour tout plaquer et partir, pourtant qu'est-ce que j'aimerais le faire. Vraiment. J'ai trop de responsabilité pour ça. Je ne sais plus comment me sortir de ce pétrin, je dois trouver un sens à ma vie avant de sombrer dans une dépression chronique._

_Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, je tiens à vous remercier. Je n'attends pas que vous me plaigniez ou que vous me compreniez mais je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai pu partager mes états d'âme avec quelqu'un._

_ Je vous souhaite une belle vie_. »

Ils avaient racheté une chouette après la guerre, une noire aux yeux jaunes. Il accrocha ces mots à sa patte et l'envoya au loin. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse, pas de destinataire. Peut-être que la lettre n'arriverait jamais entre les mains de personne, peut-être qu'un moldu la lirait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse remonter à lui. Jamais.

* * *

TBC ~ en espérant que cette petite mise en bouche vous plaira!


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey !

Voila déjà le chapitre deux, pour les dates de publication on ne sait pas encore, pour l'instant nous avons quelques chapitres d'avance donc il y en aura au moins un par semaine, peut-être plus si vous êtes gentils (huhu).

Le premier chapitre était concentré sur le ptit Harry, le deuxième est sur mon ptit Dray, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Je rappelle que c'est une COECRITURE avec Kendie !

**Disclamer **: Toujours pas à nous, même si comme beaucoup, nous aimerions bien !

**Remerciement** : A Grimm pour passer derrière nous et récupérer les ptites fautes et les foutres à la poubelle

* * *

Elle lui était arrivée un matin brumeux. Un matin alors qu'il avait tranquillement ouvert la fenêtre de son hôtel, son regard perdu sur les brumes de Londres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds ici, perdu entre deux cheminées et portoloins, mais il avait finalement posé bagage après six années de vagabondage. Pourquoi partir pour revenir ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, fuir était probablement sa plus grande qualité et il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, peut-être même disparaitre sur une ile. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il revienne ici, sous l'air pluvieux d'Angleterre.

Il était arrivé la veille et n'avait prévenu personne, il ne l'avait de toute façon pas fait depuis six ans, alors un jour de plus ne changerait rien. Il aurait pu retourner au manoir vide de sa famille, ou bien faire une entrée fracassante chez ces amis qui l'avait ignoré mais il avait préféré revenir incognito, s'installant dans un petit hôtel miteux moldu. Oui, Moldu. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Cela l'était, pour tout ceux qui l'avait connu, que ce soit par le biais de la presse, des rumeurs ou bien personnellement. Il les avait toujours tellement haïs que ça en serait comique de voir la tête de ses proches face à ce lieu. Mais six ans de voyage, à découvrir le monde, les moldus et les trésors simplement humains, changeaient un homme et il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait changé. C'était peut-être pour cela au fond qu'il était revenu ici.

Toujours était-il qu'en cette matinée grise, il n'avait que peu dormi, angoissé par les prochaines heures à venir. Faire un retour par ici ne passerait pas inaperçu. Il avait alors ouvert la fenêtre et s'était simplement installé sur le rebord. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle était arrivée, portée par une grande chouette noire. Elle s'était posée sur ses genoux inexplicablement et, perplexe, il avait observé cette enveloppe sans destinataire.

Il avait hésité, faisant tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts de longues secondes avant de finalement l'ouvrir. La personne avait peut-être oublié d'inscrire le destinataire et dans un élan de bonne volonté, il fallait qu'il la lise pour la retransmettre. Ou bien était-ce simplement de la curiosité. Voyez cela comme vous voulez. Il avait alors ouvert l'enveloppe et avait déplié la lettre, parcourant, d'autant plus surpris, les premières lignes de la lettre...

* * *

« LE GRAND RETOUR DE DRACO MALFOY ! LE RETOUR DES TENEBRES SUR LA GRANDE BRETAGNE OU UN MAGE NOIR EN QUETE DE REDITION. Sur place notre reporter Mike Forenson »

Il jeta violement le journal sur la table, le visage crispé et la respiration agacé. Ils n'avaient pas attendu, dès l'instant où il avait mit le nez dehors, un journaliste de la gazette l'avait vu et tout était parti. Il s'en était douté, mais le résultat n'était que plus décevant, son ancien rôle de mangemort lui collait à la peau malgré ces six années d'absence. Il soupira avant de jeter un œil à la chouette noire qui empruntait la moitié du perchoir de sa propre chouette. Elle semblait attendre une réponse à cette lettre sans destinataire.

Encore une fois il soupira, observant quelques secondes la chouette puis la lettre qui trônait aussi sur la table avant de s'assoir et d'ouvrir à nouveau l'enveloppe. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était à son tour saisi d'un papier et d'une plume, fatigué et exaspéré de sa journée et avait commencé à écrire.

« _Cher Vous,_

_Je ne sais pas non plus qui vous êtes et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je vous réponds. Peut-être parce que je me dis que savoir que votre lettre a été lue peut vous apporter un certain réconfort. Je ne peux prétendre comprendre vos problèmes, je n'ai pas de femme et je ne sais pas si je suis encore considéré comme un proche par mon meilleur ami, et je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment prétendre à être un bon conseiller mais votre lettre montre bien la morosité dans laquelle vous vivez._

_Peut-être devriez-vous simplement quitter votre femme et recommencer votre vie ? _

_Je comprendrais que vous preniez mal cette réponse, ou que vous regrettiez de l'avoir envoyé, je n'aurais peut-être jamais du y répondre, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que votre solitude apporte un certain réconfort à la mienne._»

Il reposa la plume, lasse et fatigué, avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe. Il y avait six ans, il envoyait ses lettres dans du papier haut de gamme, désormais, il n'écrivait que sur du parchemin normal, dans des enveloppes normales…comme s'il cherchait, inconsciemment à simplement disparaitre, s'arracher cette image de bourgeois qui le collait. Il l'accrocha à la patte de la chouette et l'observa quitter la pièce dans un grand battement d'aile avant de se détourner pour se glisser dans la douche.


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voila déjà le chapitre 3 ! L'histoire se met peu à peu en place, mais vous avez probablement déjà compris cette alternance de chapitre entre l'un et l'autre des protagonistes 3

Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des** reviews,** ça fait toujours énormément plaisir (non je n'actualise pas ma messagerie comme une folle...) !

C'est toujours une coécriture avec **Kendie** et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas!

* * *

Encore un matin, un matin pour rien. S'il avait pensé se lever et tout reprendre à zéro ce jour-là, c'était raté. Ginny était absente même à sept heures du matin. Il se prit à la penser dans les bras d'un autre, mais même cette idée ne parvient pas à l'agacer. Il n'aurait pas pu lui en vouloir, elle aussi avait peut-être besoin de s'évader de cette vie insipide et sans aucune saveur. Elle aussi avait peut-être des rêves à atteindre. Il quitta les draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se glissa dans la douche et laissa l'eau ruisseler le long de son corps. Les années étaient passées mais le héros des sorciers avait mûri physiquement. Il n'était plus aussi gringalet qu'avant, les études en temps qu'auror l'ayant aidé à développer ses facultés sportives. En plus du quidditch (qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber avant de débuter au ministère), il s'était mis au basket et au tennis. Oui, des sports moldus mais qui avaient su montrer leur efficacité pour la forme des jeunes recrues. Ses muscles avaient donc été finement travaillés pendant ces années et sa peau s'était peu à peu assombrie. Malgré tout, les restes de la guerre étaient bien là. Plusieurs cicatrices barraient la peau du jeune homme. Il n'en avait jamais été fier et aurait bien aimé les effacer mais il voulait vivre avec. Pour ceux qui étaient mort. Il finit par quitter l'eau devenue tiède et s'essuya lascivement avant de nouer la serviette autour de sa taille. Il quitta la salle de bain et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son épouse qui, visiblement, venait tout juste de rentrer à la maison.

« - Salut…

- Bonjour Harry.

- Tu as passé la nuit dehors ?

- Tu as toujours eu un sens inné de l'observation. Bravo mon chéri. »

Il grimaça et soupira légèrement. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et il se dirigea vers leur penderie. Il fouilla pour trouver un jean et un t-shirt.

« - Tu étais chez qui ?

- Alison, ma collègue de l'hôpital.

- Oui je me souviens. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Très agréable, oui. »

Puis, après avoir pris quelques choses dans ses tiroirs, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Harry s'habilla sans se presser et descendit à la cuisine. Ginny avait dû rentrer au moment où il avait pris sa douche parce que son petit déjeuner était prêt. Il s'assit et grignota sans faim le repas qu'elle lui avait servi. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, il quitta la table.

« -Tu sais où est Jacynth ? Cette maudite chouette à encore disparue.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Je suis rentré tard hier. »

Et un nouveau mensonge. Peu importait, elle ne saura jamais qu'il avait envoyé cette lettre. Il passa son manteau sur les épaules et salua sa femme avant de partir pour travailler. La journée ne fut pas meilleur ici non plus. Courir après un potentiel mangemort n'était pas la meilleure chose. Surtout que, depuis la chute de Voldemort, il n'y avait plus aucune preuve que telle ou telle famille se soit ralliée à la cause du mage noir. Il enquêta tout de même rapidement et conclut que cette jeune femme était tout à fait innocente. Puis, le bureau fut en ébullition. Il n'était pas midi quand l'un de ses collègues pointa le bout de son nez avec le journal. En première page, un cliché récent de sa Némésis. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sa curiosité fut titillée. Il s'empara de la gazette et ouvrit la page sur lequel l'article sur Draco Malfoy était indiqué. Il parcourut les lignes et un soupir quitta ses lèvres. Rien d'intéressant, le blond revenait en Angleterre après six années de vagabondage, qu'on lui fiche la paix. Son implication avec Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais pu être prouvée à l'époque, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose. Et puis, Malfoy n'était qu'un lâche. Il avait fui la guerre, il avait fui le procès, les interrogatoires. Il s'était renfermé dans son univers en laissant tout le monde derrière lui. Harry referma rageusement le journal et le jeta sans plus de cérémonie à la poubelle. Il arrivait encore à se rendre intéressant juste en marchant dans la rue. Ecœurant. Pourtant, c'était bien l'unique personne pour qui il avait éprouvé un intérêt à cet instant précis.

Il rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi. Ginny était encore au travail et c'est cet instant que choisit Jacynth pour venir se poser sur la table du salon. Harry était en train d'accrocher son manteau dans l'armoire et il suspendit son geste un instant, surpris. Il était surpris de voir que quelqu'un lui avait répondu. Il finit ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes plus tôt et approcha de la chouette. Il récupéra la lettre et la lut rapidement. Trop rapidement puisque la rouquine décida de pointer son nez à cet instant. Il rangea le parchemin dans le fond de sa poche et allait se diriger vers son bureau lorsque la jeune femme l'arrêta. Ils dînaient chez ses parents ce soir.

Il était tard quand, à moitié éméché, Harry passa la porte de sa maison en compagnie de la cadette des Weasley. Elle monta directement se coucher mais lui se servit un nouveau verre de whisky-pur-feu avant de s'assoir à la table de la cuisine. Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin et, pris d'une envie subite, il écrivit.

« _Cher vous,_

_Pardonnez mes mots maladroits, j'ai bu ce soir. Un peu trop peut-être. _

_Je suis réellement touché que vous ayez pris le temps de lire ma lettre et, surtout, d'y répondre. Je pensais qu'elle finirait dans une poubelle, pour être honnête. Alors, merci à vous._

_Je vais surement profiter de votre gentillesse pour m'imposer quelque peu. J'ai besoin de parler. Alors j'ai décidé de vous répondre. Si jamais vous n'avez pas l'envie de lire ce message, personne ici ne vous en voudra._

_J'ai mille fois pensé à vos mots ce soir. Vous avez raison, je dois me séparer de cette femme. Pour elle et puis pour moi. Mais j'ai peur, peur d'être seul. J'ai souvent été seul dans mon enfance et je ne veux plus que cela recommence. Si je la quitte, je perds mes meilleurs amis et une famille d'accueil… Je suis égoïste vous savez, je ne pense qu'à mon bien. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'espace aussi. Je crois qu'elle a un amant, elle découche de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Je devrais lui rendre sa liberté. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas où puiser la force dont j'aurais besoin._

_Je suis malpoli, je m'étale encore. Mais vous, parlez-moi de vous. Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous plus être un ami pour le vôtre ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret._ »

* * *

-des reviiieeewwwwwws w - TBC


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voila le chapitre 4 !

En ce moment nous avons 12 chapitres de terminés, la fic devrait donc tourner autour de 15/16 chapitres ~ et comme d'habitude, nous postons un peu quand on le veut, mais tout de même assez rapidement vu l'avance que nous avons et l'envie de vous faire partager les aventures de Dray et Harry !

Cooécriture avec **Kendie**/Les personnages **ne nous appartiennent pas**/ Merci à **Grimm** pour ses corrections !

* * *

Sa nuit avait été cauchemardesque, comme si revenir dans ce pays apportait l'ombre de ses hantises sur lui. Il avait mal dormi, très mal, il se posait quelques questions quant à sa lettre, mais elle était bien vite passée dans le gouffre de son esprit, ce dernier se crispant à la pensée de la journée qui l'attendait. Il revoyait Voldemort, Poudlard, ses amis, Potter, ces visages qui le dévisageaient avec haine. Il avait transpiré cette nuit là, tournant et retournant dans les draps de son lit, grimaçant et se réveillant sans cesse. C'est pourquoi son réveil avait été morose et il se demandait sincèrement s'il avait bien fait de revenir. Rester loin de Londres toute la fin de sa vie aurait du être son choix prioritaire mais non, il avait fallu qu'il remette les pieds ici… Et maintenant que la Gazette et accessoirement les trois quarts du monde sorcier étaient au courant de son retour, il repasserait pour un lâche s'il s'enfuyait encore.

Il soupira et s'extirpa de ses draps, observant de ses yeux un peu perdus la chouette qui l'attendait patiemment devant la fenêtre, ses yeux jaunes se détachant dans l'obscurité de la nuit encore présente. Il lui avait alors ouvert, laissant la chouette reprendre place sur le perchoir de la sienne et attrapa la lettre avec un soupire, la déposant sur la table sans l'ouvrir. Ereinté, il fila sous la douche et se prépara pour une journée qu'il imaginait pire que la précédente et moins horrible que la suivante.

Draco n'avait pas eu tort, après être finalement sorti de sa chambre il avait du se rendre au ministère pour demander un logement. Oui, lui, le plus grand héritier des Malfoy devait aller faire la plus dégradante des queues pour pouvoir trouver un endroit où loger. C'était pitoyable, il le savait, mais il n'avait plus l'envie de revenir au manoir, résidu de cauchemars qu'il refusait de revoir. Non, il voulait une nouvelle vie et les services moldus mettraient bien trop de temps pour lui trouver un appartement même banal. Il s'était donc rendu au ministère, droit et fier, et avait traversé les couloirs, ignorant les regards, les murmures et les rires qui s'échangeaient à son passage. Il l'avait même vu, au détour d'un couloir, ce grand brun à la chevelure toute aussi décoiffée et aux yeux verts, ce héro qui les avait tous sauvé… Il avait simplement hoché la tête poliment à sa vue, le saluant rapidement et modestement. Pas de regard hautain, ni de geste maladroit, une simple politesse froide. Lui n'avait pas eu à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu, si un temps ils avaient été égaux, aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien face au bonheur évident du survivant.

Il l'avait donc quitté et s'était présenté au bureau adéquat. La femme l'avait regardé étrangement derrière ses petites lunettes, haussant un sourcil et l'écoutant, les mains tremblantes. Le blond ne doutait pas que la femme ne manquerait pas d'envoyer maintes et maintes lettres à ses amies pour leur raconter les potins actuels, autrement dit, que le grand Draco Malfoy se rabaissait à un logement sorcier de bas étage. C'était humiliant mais c'était ainsi et après avoir laissé la femme et les multiples papiers qu'il avait remplis, il se rendit dans ledit appartement. Cette journée encore, il ne s'était pas rendu chez ses amis et c'est à cette pensée, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le petit logement, un salon relativement vaste, une cuisine américaine et une chambre, qu'il se souvint de la lettre. Il agita rapidement sa baguette et ses affaires apparurent dans l'appartement, les rangeant d'un nouveau sort rapide. Il n'avait de toute manière pas grand-chose, quelques bibelots, un album photos et quelques vêtements. Le strict minimum.

Draco sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la fenêtre et, perplexe, il se tourna vers la grande chouette noire. Il haussa un sourcil avant de lui ouvrir avec un sourire. Elle le cherchait vraiment pour qu'il réponde…. Il attrapa donc la lettre qu'il avait laissé trainer et l'ouvrit enfin, la parcourant rapidement.

Il soupira et se releva pour aller se chercher un verre, laissant son regard parcourir l'extérieur alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Oui il y répondrait parce qu'étrangement, cette lettre était sa seule accroche actuellement, peut-être même la seule personne a qui il pourrait se confier. Il se rassit finalement dans le canapé un peu vieillit de l'appartement et entreprit de répondre.

« _Cher Vous,_

_Je comprends votre envie de finir votre nuit dans le fond d'un verre, j'ai présentement envie de le faire alors qu'il n'est qu'à peine quinze heures. _

_Ne vous gênez pas pour vous exprimer, étrangement votre solitude me console, peut-être mieux qu'un verre d'alcool au fond et si je peux être utile à quelqu'un au moins une fois dans ma vie autant que je le sois._

_Vous savez, vous êtes probablement plus seul actuellement que si vous quittez votre femme. Mais rien ne certifie que votre meilleur ami et cette famille vous abandonne pour cela, il suffit de leur expliquer, non ? Essayez de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour vous donner ce coup de pouce pour vous pousser à le faire._

_Pour ce qui est de mon ami…. Je suis parti il y a de cela quelques années sans un mot pour lui et je ne lui ai jamais reparlé, à peine envoyé un mot pour la naissance de sa fille. Je suis honteux de cela et j'ai peur de me présenter face à lui, il a probablement une vie bien meilleure sans moi par ailleurs mais nous avons fait notre scolarité ensemble et j'ai envie de me racheter… je ne sais juste pas comment faire._ »

Draco soupira et leva les yeux de sa lettre, posant sa tête contre le dossier pour soupirer à nouveau et observer le plafond. Il était plus morose depuis qu'il était revenu que jamais mais il avait des choses à régler... pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'aurait jamais du revenir, le regard même de Potter l'avait simplement brulé de honte et il avait affreusement peur de celui de Blaise. Il rabaissa pourtant vite la tête pour conclure la lettre et l'accrocher à la chouette.

« _Merci à vous aussi de m'écouter, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, vous êtes la seule personne à qui je parle en ce moment._

_Ps : comment se nomme votre chouette ? Elle est magnifique et diablement intelligente_ »

* * *

TBC ~ Hésitez pas à poster des reviews *w*


	5. Chapitre 5

Héhé petit à petit les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus dans l'intrigue ! Qu'en pensez vous?

Toujours une coécriture avec **Kendie**/Les personnages **ne nous appartiennent pas**/Merci à **Grimm** notre petite correctrice

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ai-je besoin de vous raconter de nouveau le début de la journée du grand Harry Potter ? Rapidement alors. Après avoir envoyé Jacynth, le survivant s'était étalé sur son lit sans une once de grâce et s'était endormit. C'est Ginny qui l'avait réveillé le lendemain. Il s'était apprêté et avait filé au bureau sans manger. Mais, vers onze heures, il était descendu pour acheter un pain au chocolat tant il s'agaçait d'entendre son estomac crier famine. C'est là qu'il l'avait vu.

Traversant le grand couloir du ministère, Draco Malfoy se pressait de rejoindre la queue des personnes venant demander un logement. Le voir ici étonna Harry mais il le détailla rapidement. Il était toujours aussi beau mais son expression avait quelque peu changée. Comme s'il était plus assuré. Le salut poli de son ancien ennemi le sorti de sa rêverie et il le lui rendit. Si cet échange avait été pour le moins étrange, il ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était Malfoy après tout. Ce qui le fit le plus tiquer, c'était le fait qu'il vienne demander un logement ici. N'avait-il pas un magnifique manoir qui ne demandait qu'à être ravivé ? Était-ce réellement juste d'abandonner cette majestueuse bâtisse uniquement parce que des personnes peu scrupuleuses en avait fait n'importe quoi… ?

Il remonta avec son pain au chocolat jusqu'à son bureau et il envoya une note à Hermione. Il voulait déjeuner avec elle. Treize heures dans un petit restaurant moldu à l'écart de leur lieu de travail. Il grignota sa viennoiserie tout en rédigeant des rapports, las. Il réfléchit à la lettre qu'il avait envoyé la veille. Elle n'était pas très glorieuse dans ses souvenirs. Mais il se rappelait que cet illustre inconnu lui avait conseillé de quitter sa femme et son ennui. Et il y pensait de plus en plus sérieusement. Il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas racheter la demeure des Malfoy, ou quelque chose de similaire. Godric's Hollow lui pesait. C'était un tout avec sa vie actuelle mais il n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans cet endroit.

Hermione lui confirma leur rendez-vous et, quand l'heure fut venue, il rejoint le lieu du rendez-vous. La jeune femme l'attendait devant la porte. Elle portait un tailleur bleu foncé et ses cheveux étaient relevés sur le haut de sa tête en un chignon élégant. Personne ne pouvait douter de son poste à présent et Harry était très fier d'elle. Il l'étreignit gentiment et lui ouvrit la porte. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table à l'écart de la salle et il prit des nouvelles de Ron.

« - Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour me parler de Ron, Harry, Lança la jeune femme d'un air qui voulait dire qu'elle avait tout compris, raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps.

- Je te vois sombrer jours après jours. Ta prestation hier soir était très intéressante d'ailleurs. »

Il grimaça. Il ne se rappelait que peu de cette soirée. Il observa le visage pourtant serein de son amie et soupira longuement. Comment débuter cette discussion logiquement ?

« - Je suis désolé pour hier, je me suis laissé aller.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuses tu sais, mais auprès d'Arthur et Molly. Ils avaient l'air très déçu. Tu as des problèmes, Harry ?

- On peut dire ça, oui…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ! On est amis enfin, arrêtes de t'enfermer dans ton univers. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et allait répliquer quand il fut interrompu par le serveur. Il passa commande pour lui-même Hermione enchaînant avec son repas. Puis, elle reporta un regard inquiet sur le brun.

« - Calme-toi Mione. Mon souci n'a rien de vital…

- Ne dis pas d'ânerie… Si tu es mal à ce point tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Expliques-moi.

- Il se passe que ma vie est à chier.

- Pardon ? questionna-t-elle, interloquée.

- Ginny et moi n'avons plus aucune conversation depuis des lustres, mon métier est lent et sans aucun intérêt, et chaque chose que je fais m'agace un peu plus.

- Depuis quand ressens-tu des choses pareilles.

- Deux ans peut-être. Mais je n'en prends conscience que depuis peu de temps.

- Tu en as parlé avec elle ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? « Salut Gin', tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'aime plus depuis des lustres. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je t'aimais encore quand on s'est mariés. Tu ne veux pas qu'on arrête ? » Je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Pourquoi l'as-tu épousée si tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi, qu'à l'époque ça me semblait être une bonne chose… »

La jeune femme observa son ami d'un regard attristé. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ça. Soit franc avec elle.

- Mais, je vais tout perdre si je romps avec elle.

- Tout ?

- Toi, Ron, les Weasley. Vous êtes ma seule famille, mes seuls amis.

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, j'ai peur que vous me rejetiez.

- Tu es un imbécile Harry Potter. Nous sommes amis depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, nous voulons te voir heureux. Et Ron préférera que sa sœur aime un type qui l'aime plutôt que toi qui ne l'aime plus.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. J'essayerais d'en parler avec lui.

- Non. C'est à moi de le faire. Mais je dois parler à Ginny avant. Je ne sais pas quand j'en aurais le courage.

- Tu n'es pas un lâche Harry, alors bats toi pour ton bonheur. »

Il hocha la tête et le serveur déposa leur plat devant eux. Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance plus légère. Mais les pensées d'Harry étaient tournées vers ces lettres. C'était grâce à cette personne s'il avait pu en parler avec elle… Avait-il lu sa nouvelle missive ? Y répondrait-il ? Ce fut ça qui encouragea l'élu à rentrer chez lui ce soir-là. Voir si Jacynth était déjà arrivée. Mais rien.

Il lui fallut attendre le lendemain pour voir l'immense chouette noire se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle s'était visiblement perdue dans l'obscurité et il l'avait gentiment sermonnée en la voyant. Ginny était partie très tôt le matin et il était, une fois de plus, seul. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu rapidement, un sourire ancré sur les lèvres. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, oubliant de manger pour y répondre.

« _Cher vous,_

_C'est un plaisir de recevoir encore un courrier de votre part. Je l'attendais avec l'impatience d'un enfant le matin de noël. La chouette se nomme Jacynth, elle est adorable et très vive, je suis heureux que vous l'appréciiez._

_J'ai noyé ma peine au fond de plusieurs verres de whisky et je ne suis pas certain que ça ait été bénéfique. Je me suis réveillé avec une migraine carabinée et une immense envie de dormir. Et puis, je n'ai visiblement pas été agréable avec qui que ce soit hier. Je suis ravi que vous préfériez m'écrire plutôt que de boire, il en va de même pour moi._

_Je comprends votre peur face à votre ami. Mais, est-ce réellement une bonne chose d'attendre encore plus ? Sait-il que vous êtes revenu en ville ? Si oui, c'est plus le fait que vous ne soyez pas allé le voir qui l'aura chagriner. Achetez une peluche pour sa fille, des fleurs pour sa femme et une bonne bouteille de vin pour lui et allez lui tendre les bras._

_Je dois vous remercier. Je suis plus léger ce soir. Je n'ai pas encore rompu avec ma femme mais j'ai réussis à discuter de ma situation avec ma belle-sœur et meilleure amie qui m'a rassuré sur certains points. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à affronter mon épouse mais j'ai ce poids en moins. Et c'est uniquement grâce à vos paroles. Merci du fond du cœur._

_Vous êtes la seule personne avec qui il m'est plaisant de discuter en ce moment, j'espère que nous pourrons continuer ainsi un moment_. »

* * *

TBC - reviiiieewwwws 3-


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous !

Nous voici pour un nouveau petit chapitre. On a prit un rythme assez sympa, j'espère que ça vous plaît. Hehe.

Alors on commence à arriver dans des chapitres qui bougent un peu -je pense- et qui vont continuer à avancer peu à peu.

C'est toujours une coécriture avec **Kendie** ; Les personnages ne nous appartiennent -toujours, malheureusement- **pas** ; On remercie **Grimm** pour son temps accordés aux corrections.

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez hehe.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco avait reçu la lettre le matin et l'avait rapidement lue avec un petit air crispé, la déposant à nouveau sur la table. Cela semblait devenir une habitude, comme s'il voulait prendre tout son temps pour lui répondre, y réfléchir ou bien se disait-il simplement qu'il prenait son temps pour répondre le soir, se consoler d'une journée qu'il jugeait déjà mauvaise. Toujours était-il qu'il avait étrangement suivit le conseil de l'inconnu… il s'était rendu dès 10h dans des boutiques moldus et avait acheté un énorme hippopotame en peluche ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleur, qui n'avait rien à lui envier en taille. Il s'était ensuite rendu chez le meilleur viticole français de Londres et avait acheté une de ses plus chères bouteilles. Ce n'était pas l'argent qui lui manquait, même si le gouvernement lui en avait retiré une part importante, Lucius Malfoy avait toujours gardé un _petit quelque chose_ pour sa famille, au cas où, justement. Il avait donc prit ses paquets en main, sans utiliser le moindre sort pour se faciliter la tache et s'était rendu chez son ancien et futur il l'espérait, meilleur ami.

Etrange pour un Malfoy de ne pas utiliser sa baguette autant qu'il le pourrait n'est ce pas ? C'était vrai mais c'était aussi une habitude qu'il avait prise au fil de ses voyages, tout faire à la main, apprendre et se démener, vivre comme un moldu…étrangement c'était devenu une volonté chez lui, vivre comme un moldu, normalement, bannir de sa vie ses sorts qui l'avaient trop souvent hanté. Il s'était même mit à apprécier le train et l'avion, les voitures et les vélos même… il fallait croire que six ans hors de tout à tout recommencer changeait définitivement un homme. Et au fond c'était probablement ce qu'il souhaitait à l'illustre inconnu qu'il appelait simplement_ vous_.

A 11h tapante il avait frappé à la porte de Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard et meilleur ami. C'était un samedi éclatant à l'air relativement frais et il espérait sincèrement que l'homme serait présent chez lui, il ne voulait pas tomber nez à nez avec Pansy. Il l'appréciait, quoi que pendant la période de Poudlard elle n'avait pas été des plus intelligentes, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à elle et son mauvais caractère. Il inspira donc un grand coup lorsqu'il entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrir lentement.

Ce fut Blaise qui vint lui ouvrir, l'air légèrement fatigué et particulièrement surpris, son regard noisette écarquillé et posé sur le blond.

« - D… Draco ? » dit-il simplement, la bouche entrouverte.

Il fini pourtant par froncer les sourcils, son regard dérivant sur les encombrants objets que portaient Draco. Il grogna et se redressa, croisant les bras et toisant le jeune homme face à lui. En six ans il n'avait pas tant changé, toujours aussi digne malgré ce poids qu'il semblait toujours trainer sur ses épaules, il avait peut-être un peu bronzé, il était mieux bâti, forcement, il avait grandi, murit, quelques poils blonds s'étiraient sur son visage et son regard était toujours aussi froid et gris. Mais ce qui le surpris pourtant fut la façon dont le jeune homme le regardait, honteux, inquiet et étrangement… Il ne cherchait pas à se montrer supérieur comme il le faisait tant de fois jeune, il ne le toisait pas, n'avait pas ce petit sourire arrogant et confiant. Non il semblait… Tranquille, comme un moldu, simple mec un peu paumé qui se rendait chez lui pour se faire pardonner. Cela, il l'avait bien comprit à en voir les présents qu'il portait, s'étonnant par ailleurs du simple fait qu'il les porte.

« - Ça fait longtemps Blaise… » Dit enfin le blond, soutenant le regard inquisiteur de Blaise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grogna le métis, haussant un sourcil et s'adossant tranquillement contre l'encadrement de la porte, loin de lui l'envie de le laisser entrer, voir Pansy et sa petite fille comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - Je suis venu m'excuser… lâcha Draco

- Tu as beaucoup de culot tu sais.

- Oui je sais… je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je suis sincèrement désolé Blaise.

- Six ans. »

Draco grimaça et baissa le regard, observant avec grand intérêt le sol. Il avait honte, il le savait qu'il avait merdé mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, il devait doser ses mots avec précaution pour ne pas plus énervé Blaise.

« - Ouais…j'avais besoin de partir, mon père, le ministère, j'avais besoin d'air de m'éloigner de tout ça

- T'aurais pu prévenir. Tu t'es cassé du jour au lendemain, j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais fais chopper par on ne savait quel fanatique et que tu étais séquestré quelque part. J'avais fais ton deuil.

- Je…

- Tu imagines ma réaction hier en voyant que tu réapparaissais comme par magie dans les journaux ? SIX ANS. »

Le métis haussa la voix, foudroyant le jeune homme. Il s'était dit, alors qu'il avait regardé sa femme ahuri, qu'il serait calme devant lui, simplement heureux de le voir en vie. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire comme si de rien n'était, il s'était bien trop inquiété, et avait même pleuré en silence un soir trop alcoolisé. Il continua donc sur sa lancée, les sourcils froncés et l'air particulièrement furieux.

« - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as, nous as fait ? On était morts d'inquiétude, impossible de te joindre, on t'a cru mort… MERDE, j'ai une photo de toi sur l'étagère des défunts Dray ! Et tu oses te pointer la bouche en cœur comme ça ? Mais le pire… C'est qu'on l'a apprit par la gazette… T'as même pas eu les couilles de venir nous voir en face. »

Sa voix s'était calmée alors qu'elle laissait clairement pointer une déception amère, un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses yeux ne quittant pas la tête blonde, les épaules affaissées et la tête basse.

« - Oui j'aurais dû, je sais mais j'avais besoin d'être loin de tout, de partir, oublier, recommencer et…

- Vas-t'en. »

Draco releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du métis, perdu. Il serra les dents et ne dit plus un mot, déposant simplement ses présents sur le sol, retirant les quelques grains de poussières qu'il y avait sur sa robe et soupira, hochant simplement la tête en direction de son ami - ? - avant de faire demi-tour.

« _Cher Vous,_

_J'ai suivis vos conseils pour mon ami, cela n'a pas été très concluant, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle durant aussi longtemps mais j'ai du mal à m'exprimer et à lui expliquer que j'avais besoin de partir, de tout oublier pour tout recommencer. Je pense qu'il faut que je lui laisse du temps mais j'ai peur. Vous savez, j'étais populaire à l'époque et j'avais beaucoup d'amis, mais lui était bien le seul sincère, les autres n'étant là que pour ma notoriété… lui et sa femme comptent beaucoup pour moi et j'aimerais tellement rencontrer leur fille…c'est un peu comme la mienne au fond et ça me fait mal de ne pas encore la connaitre._

_Je sais que tout cela est de ma faute et que c'est bien égoïste de me plaindre de tout cela alors qu'il aurait suffit d'une lettre, comme celle que je suis entrain de vous écrire… _»

Draco soupira et attrapa la bouteille à ses côtés, buvant une nouvelle gorgée, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues, ses cheveux en bataille et l'air complètement perdu.

« _Je ne peux vous cacher que je suis entrain de boire, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'en arriverais à ce point de déchéance. C'est ironique lorsque l'on pense à ma dernière lettre et la votre, je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps, et je pense être dans le même état que vous demain._

_J'espère que votre situation avec votre femme s'arrangera, commencez peut-être déjà à amorcer la séparation, cela ne devrait de toute manière pas la surprendre n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bon courage à vous _»

* * *

TBC - Reviiieewwws !


	7. Chapitre 7

Hey !

Et voila le chapitre 7 :D Bonne lecture

Coécriture avec **Kendie/** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent **pas**/Merci à **Grimm** pour ses corrections

* * *

Cette journée commençait plutôt bien pour le balafré. Harry s'était encore levé seul ce matin là mais il avait le cœur plus léger. Il n'attendait plus après un effort de sa femme. Et elle n'attendrait certainement plus de son côté. Il avait enfilé un pantalon, une chemise et était descendu à la cuisine. Il avait récupéré les lettres qui, dissimulées par un sort d'invisibilité, étaient posées sur le frigo de la cuisine. Il devait trouver un endroit plus adapté alors il avait décidé de les emmener au bureau et de les laisser dans un de ses tiroirs scellés. Mais, avant de partir, comme attiré, il s'était remis à lire ces missives. Ces mots qui avaient su lui redonner du courage. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il leva la tête, un sourire niais sur le visage. Il aperçut Jacynth et se leva d'un bond en approchant de la chouette. Elle avait la lettre…

Il se mordit la lèvre doucement et récupéra toutes les enveloppes, sa baguette, sa veste et il transplana jusqu'au bureau des aurors. Il voulait prendre le temps de la lire. Depuis que cette étrange correspondance avait débutée, Harry avait peu à peu ouvert son cœur à un inconnu. Hermione l'aurait surement sermonnée si elle savait, lui rappelant les désastres qu'avaient commis Voldemort quand il était entré dans sa tête. Mais le brun se fichait bien ce que pourrait penser son amie. Il s'amuse, il est excité, il est impatient de recevoir ces lettres. Pourquoi la seule personne capable de ramener un peu de vie dans les prunelles émeraudes du survivant n'est qu'un illustre inconnu ? Mais peu lui importait. Avant d'aller à son bureau, le mage se rend à la boulangerie acheter un grand café et un croissant puis finit par s'avachir dans son siège. Il glisse les enveloppes à leur nouvelle place et ouvre la dernière pour la lire. Ce ne sont pas les mots qui le frappèrent au début, mais les traces d'eau sur le parchemin. Des larmes. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu sur le papier et il finit par parcourir les lignes des yeux.

Et s'il aurait voulu se jeter sur sa plume pour répondre, il ne put rien faire. Son collègue débarqua dans son bureau pour l'emmener sur le terrain. Alors il enfouit la lettre dans le tiroir avec les autres et dut aller travailler.

La journée fut assez complexe pour le brun. Après ça, on leur demanda de retourner chez les anciennes familles issues de Serpentard pour voir si leurs activités étaient correctes. Un boulot qu'ils devaient faire une fois par an et il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui. Harry se rendit donc chez ses anciens camarades de classe pour vérifier qu'ils n'essayaient pas de ressusciter une nouvelle fois ce mage noir qui avait tout fichu en l'air. Une tâche bien inutile selon l'élu qui pensait qu'il valait mieux se concentrer pour trouver le prochain mage noir. Parce que, s'il n'était pas présent tout de suite, un jour, un nouvel élève se tournerait vers la magie noire pour tenter de supprimer l'existence même des « sangs-de-bourbe » et ce jour là, il faudrait être prêt. Le dernier sorcier de la journée était les Zabini. Le jeune homme eu une pensée pour son ancienne némésis. Nul doute que lui aussi avait du recevoir la visite de l'un de ses collègues.

« - Tiens donc, c'est la semaine des surprises. Bonjour Potter. »

Harry n'avait jamais réellement été en mauvais termes avec le bronzé, ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde mais peu importait. Il n'avait pas pu combattre lors de la bataille finale puisqu'on avait enfermé tous les Serpentards dans les cachots. Le jeune homme se permit un signe de main et un sourire envers le jeune homme.

« - Bonjour Zabini. Désolé de te déranger, mais on a un bilan annuel à faire. Lui expliqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

- Ne t'excuses pas Potter, c'est le boulot.

- Aucun souci, entrez. »

Blaise leur ouvrit la porte et Pansy, venant de transplaner de son bureau, glissa un regard noir vers l'ancien Griffondor. Elle retint une remarque cinglante et alla s'avachir dans leur canapé. La guerre avait creusé dans les finances d'une bonne partie des vieilles familles de sorciers, partisantes de Jedusor. La famille Zabini et la famille Parkinson n'avaient pas été épargnées. C'est de là que venait principalement la nouvelle haine des sangs-purs envers le gouvernement. Harry était loin d'apprécier la méthode utilisée. Il trouvait qu'on se rabaissait à leurs méthodes pour avoir la main mise sur les sang-mêlé et les sang-de-bourbe. Avec Hermione, ils travaillaient à ce que ce genre de choses soit arrêté au profit d'une égalité plus équitable. Mais c'était dur.

Après avoir posé toutes les questions possibles à Blaise et Pansy, ils s'en allèrent poliment. Avant de partir, Harry posa finalement la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait mis un pied dans la maison des anciens vert et argent.

« - Zabini, tu as eu des nouvelles de Malfoy ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa rapidement et quand le survivant leva les yeux pour observer leurs réactions, Blaise lui jeta un regard sombre.

« - Non. »

Simple, clair, efficace. Harry n'insista pas et quitta la maison. Il retourna au bureau et soupira doucement. Il fit un compte rendu rapide de la situation des sorciers à qui ils avaient rendu visite. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était perturbé par la lettre qu'il avait lue, par la réponse si sèche de Blaise. Il eut un léger soupir et glissa sa main dans son tiroir pour récupérer un parchemin mais il ne trouva que du papier du ministère. Peu lui importait.

« _Cher Vous,_

_Je suis navré… Réellement. J'aurais aimé vous aider plus que je n'ai pu le faire. Je pensais que s'il était réellement votre ami, il aurait pu tenter de vous pardonner. Mais je le comprends en un sens. Il a dê être blessé de votre départ. Vous aviez disparu depuis longtemps ?_

_Je connais ce sentiment que vous avez. J'étais aussi quelqu'un de bien entouré quand j'étais jeune. J'étais toujours entouré mais je n'avais que peu de personnes qui étaient sincères avec moi…_ »

Il avait eu les Weasley qui, mine de rien, avaient toujours été très important dans sa vie. Et en relisant les mots de son inconnu, Harry s'en voulait de les traiter ainsi depuis tant d'années. Il eut un lourd soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était très tard, il était fatigué. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il se sentait mal. Mal pour lui. Pourquoi ses sentiments l'atteignaient autant ?

« _Enfin, je parle mais finalement, ma situation n'est pas comparable. Je crache sur l'amitié d'un homme bon qui a toujours été là pour moi alors que vous peinez à retrouver la tendresse d'un ami qui vous est cher. Je suis désolé, c'est surement ma faute si l'approche n'a pas fonctionnée. Après tout, mes plans n'ont jamais réellement réussis. Essayez de continuer. Envoyez-lui des courriers, passez lui dire bonjour. Et même s'il vous chasse, au moins vous pourrez vous dire que vous n'avez pas baissé les bras._

_J'espère que ma lettre pourra un peu apaiser votre peine lorsque vous la recevrez demain, de la même manière que la vôtre a adouci la mienne. Vous n'êtes pas seul, je me débrouillerais pour pouvoir vous aider quoiqu'il arrive. Mais tenez bon._

_Soyez fort_. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous !

Et nous voila déjà au chapitre 8, autant vous dire que j'ai explosé mon record de chapitre là ! Certes les chapitres sont courts, mais ça nous fais très plaisir que notre fiction vous plaise pour l'instant. Sur les différents sites où elle est posté, nous avons eu que des bons retours et ça fait très plaisir ! (ainsi que quelques remarques que nous essayons de corriger au fur et à mesure, donc n'hésitez pas)

Je trouve que ce chapitre reflète parfaitement le changement radical de comportement de Draco et nous aimerions grandement avoir votre avis ! Harry aussi est plus mature et j'avoue adorer les caractères aussi matures de nos deux petiots ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Coécriture avec Kendie/ Les personnages sont pas à nous (sisi jvous jure)/Merci à Grimm pour nettoyer les poussières derrière nous (un travail ingrat, mais elle nous aime alors bon…)

Bonne lectuuure !

* * *

Les jours étaient passés assez rapidement depuis qu'il était revenu. Certes cela ne faisait que cinq jours mais ils étaient passés à grande vitesse, particulièrement ce dernier qu'il avait allégrement fini au fond d'un verre d'alcool. Il s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois, forcément, et se félicitait encore maintenant de n'avoir jamais arrêté les potions. Ce devait bien être la plus utile des matières. La magie en elle-même était certes intéressante, passionnante, mais elle était loin d'être utile, les moldus s'en sortait très bien sans et même si elle était bien pratique pour beaucoup de choses, ils surmontaient les étapes sans cela et, au fond, Draco les admirait. Après tout, ils passaient des heures dans des avions ou des trains là où chez eux, le voyage ne durait que quelques secondes, ils portaient eux même leurs affaires et surtout, ils évoluaient rapidement, la technologie tout cela, ils l'inventaient sans l'intervention de la magie –enfinn il n'en savait rien mais le supposait. Eux grandissaient avec la magie comme avantage, mais il se rendait compte que cet avantage qu'il prônait tant quelques années auparavant, n'était en réalité qu'un masque à la beauté de beaucoup de chose. Les pyramides Mayas ou Egyptiennes ne s'étaient pas construites en un tour de magie mais bien à la force et la sueur des hommes, même si les conditions n'étaient pas des plus civilisées, il l'admettait. La magie n'était donc, qu'à son humble avis, un petit plus loin d'être nécessaire. Oui il avait changé, il l'admettait et cela le faisait doucement sourire.

En revanche, il admettait sans gêne que les potions représentaient un avantage certain, même si les moldus ne s'en sortait pas trop mal pour les maladies, les potions étaient quand même diablement utiles dans des moments comme celui-ci, autrement dit, celui où sa tête le lançait comme si un hippogriffe y était enfermé. Il avait donc pris sa potion avec un soulagement certain et s'était tranquillement posé sur son canapé, télé allumée, café et viennoiseries sur un plateau. Il comata longtemps devant sa télé, fixant avec intérêt les émissions qui y passaient. Etrangement, il s'était grandement épris de cet ustensile moldu –tellement plus pratique que la gazette. Et puis il fallait dire qu'ils étaient comiques tout ces gens qui y passaient.

Draco était résolu à passer une journée tranquillement chez lui. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de s'afficher plus à la Gazette et il n'avait, de plus, pas un air très frais sur le visage. Mais il fut pourtant dérangé peu après midi lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Inquiet, il s'était habillé d'un tee shirt simple et d'un jean noir en quatrième vitesse et s'était présenté à la porte, sûr d'y trouver Blaise. Mais ce ne fut pas son ami sur qui il tomba mais bien un employé du ministère. Comment avait-il trouvé ce lieu était sa question première mais il ne la posa pas. C'était le ministère et ces gens-là semblaient simplement tout savoir.

« - Draco Malfoy ?

- Lui-même… Il haussa un sourcil, avait-il tant changé pour qu'on s'assure de son identité ou bien était-ce une formalité obligatoire ?

- Neal Henry du département d'auror, je dois vous poser quelques questions… »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil de la part du blond. Perplexe, il laissa entrer l'homme chez lui, se demandant à nouveau de quels crimes on l'accusait injustement. Il observa le dénommé Henry s'installer sur le fauteuil du salon et prit place face à lui, dans une posture plus ou moins digne. Il n'avait rien perdu de la célèbre prestance de la famille Malfoy, son attitude générale avait simplement changé, plus douce, moins prétentieuse, même si son regard disait clairement que l'Auror n'était pas le bienvenu.

« - Bien commençons, durant ses six années, avez-vous touché à la magie noire ?

- Pardon ?

- Répondez s'il vous plait.

- Non. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Avez-vous parlé avec un mage noir ?

- … Non.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain…

- Avez-vous utilisé un sort interdit ?

- Toujours pas.

- Avez-vous reparlé à votre père ?

- Pas depuis six ans.

- Votre mère ?

- Pas depuis six ans non plus… Draco grinça des dents et toisa l'homme froidement. Pourquoi ces questions ? Cherchait-il absolument à prouver qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un accro à la magie noir ?

- Avez-vous pratiqué des rituels en l'honneur de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ? »

Le blond s'étrangla et fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

« - Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

- Ne vous énervez pas Monsieur Malfoy, c'est le règlement répondit l'homme, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Draco serra les dents et marmonna.

- Continuez. »

Lorsqu'il reçut la lettre en cette fin d'après-midi, il était complètement avachi dans son canapé, épuisé, agacé et grognon. Il râla presque lorsqu'il dû se lever pour ouvrir à la chouette noire, observant la lettre avec un petit soupir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas la lire ou ne pas lui parler, mais il avait la sensation que tout ce qu'il faisait en ce moment était une mauvaise idée, revenir à Londres, aller voir Blaise, apparaître ainsi…. Il grimaça et attrapa la lettre, donnant au passage quelques morceaux de nourriture à l'oiseau, le caressant distraitement. Il se demandait tout de même qui pouvait posséder un oiseau pareil, ou même simplement qui était cette personne. Peut-être quelqu'un de normal, un homme dont les seuls soucis étaient sa femme.

Draco soupira encore et s'assit cette fois ci à la table, abandonnant temporairement son canapé. Il ouvrit la lettre et s'étonnant du cachet qu'il pouvait voir, pendant un instant même il revit l'homme qui était venu le voir cette après midi là et il frissonna, s'imaginant que son interrogateur soit l'homme à la lettre avant de finalement se mettre à lire.

Son cœur se serra un peu en lisant les mots sur Blaise, mais il écarta bien vite ses pensées, continuant sa lecture. Il sourit à ces mots, parcourant l'écriture de l'homme avec un air un peu plus apaisé. C'était étrange qu'il se fasse ainsi consoler par un illustre inconnu et, alors qu'il continuait de lire, il se demanda silencieusement l'identité de l'homme, le connaissait-il, quel âge avait-il ? Beaucoup de questions qui le prenaient. Il bâilla et attrapa son nécessaire à lettre, qui trônait depuis quelques jours maintenant sur la table, et se mit à écrire, ne sachant pas où commencer.

Peut-être par le début.

« _Cher Vous_ »

Il sourit en écrivant ses deux mots, se disant que c'était un peu leur marque de fabrique au fond. Il observa le papier un petit moment avant de finalement se mettre à écrire, c'était un peu son journal intime, quoi qu'il n'en ait jamais tenu.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadé que cela s'arrangera même si ça mettra du temps. Je pense que je l'ai surtout inquiété, votre idée n'était pas mauvaise, loin de là, même si c'est infime, les cadeaux ont probablement un peu rassurés mon ami. Je suis parti six années._ »

Il se stoppa dans sa lettre et observa les années quelques secondes. Si l'homme suivait l'actualité, peut-être comprendrait-il qui il était…continuerait-il à lui écrire ? Il grimaça mais laissa les mots, comme un test à cet inconnu, autant qu'ils arrêtent maintenant qu'au moment où il lui aurait confié ses plus profonds secrets.

« _Je vous comprends pour la sincérité, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez de cela, je comprends parfaitement et je suis sûr que vos amis aussi, les vrais du moins. Au collège on cherche toujours à se greffer aux figures de l'école, être son ami ou bien son chien juste pour pouvoir marcher à ses côtés, si vous aviez ce petit attrait, il est normal que vous soyez entouré mais seul. Il en a été de même pour moi en tout cas._

_Je vais faire comme vous dites, je n'ai que cela à faire pour le moment et je sens que je ne pourrais pas avancer sans cela. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous aussi, il est parfois bon de se faire de nouveaux amis, ne serait-ce que pour prendre un peu l'air… je ne dis pas qu'il faut abandonner les anciens mais essayez de sortir, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ? Peut-être une nouvelle compagne, elle pourrait vous convaincre d'enfin quitter votre femme ?_

_Vous travaillez au ministère je vois, cela n'est pas trop dur ? _

_Je serais disposé à vous aider aussi, vous êtes bien la seule personne à qui je parle, ce ne serait pas honorable de ne pas vous rendre l'aide que vous m'apportez. _»

* * *

TBC ~


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjouuur mes agneaux.

Tout d'abord je voudrais tous vous remercier. Depuis environ deux chapitres vous êtes plus nombreux à nous suivre et à nous laisser des petits commentaires. C'est super agréable pour nous et très encourageant ! Alors merci du fond du coeur.

Juste un petit message quant à la longueur des chapitres... Beaucoup d'entre vous nous ont signalé qu'ils les trouvaient court. L'explication est simple, on a poser les décors dans les premiers chapitres et il n'était clairement pas nécessaire d'en écrire plus. Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus dense à chaque évolution alors la meilleure solution est d'attendre la suite tehe

Ensuite un ultime message, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant mercredi soir, Kendie s'envole vers d'autres cieux quelques jours et elle n'aura pas la possibilité de vous poster la suite. Donc patientez un peu

Coécriture NaokyyKendie || Grimm à la correction || Personnage ne nous appartenant toujours pas. (on négocie mais c'pas facile D8)

Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous !

* * *

Il était finalement rentré chez lui après avoir envoyé Jacynth. Elle avait réussi à le trouver pour porter la lettre et, lorsqu'il avait suggéré a voix haute qu'il devrait peut-être utiliser un hibou du ministère, la chouette l'avait gentiment pincé pour récupérer son courrier et effectuer son travail. Harry l'avait regardé, attendri, et lui avait confié la précieuse lettre. Pour une fois, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait aperçu sa femme dans la cuisine. Il avait dîné avec elle après s'être fait sermonné et avait finalement rejoint sa couche pour finir la nuit.

Le lendemain, Jacynth était sur son bureau à attendre que son maître lise la missive. Mais, cette fois encore, il n'en eut pas le temps. Un collègue vint le chercher en ricanant pour prendre un café. Il rangea l'enveloppe avec les autres et descendit avec le dénommer Neal Henry.

« - Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur à huit heures du matin, Neal ? Questionna l'élu en bâillant, les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore à moitié endormi. Il n'avait, à cet instant, qu'une envie. Retourner lire la lettre de son correspondant inconnu.

- J'ai passé une très bonne journée hier !

- Ta femme a enfin consenti à te cuisiner ce plat moldu que tu attendais depuis des siècles ?

- Oh non, mieux encore. Allez, je te laisse deviner ! »

Harry détailla son compagnon avec une certaine surprise. Henry était un homme qu'il n'était pas facile de voir sourire ainsi. Il devait vraiment avoir une bonne nouvelle pour être aussi pimpant.

« - Elle est enceinte ?

- Qui ?

- A ton avis, idiot !

- Hein ? Non, Irène n'est pas enceinte. Ou alors je ne suis pas au courant.

- C'est personnel ?

- Non !

- Tu as eu une promotion ? bougonna-t-il en espérant secrètement que non, il se battait depuis des mois pour devenir chef de bureau, si c'était cet incapable qui avait le poste, il ferait un malheur.

- Non toujours pas !

- Je t'en prie, dis moi tout, je sèche.

- J'ai interrogé Draco Malfoy ! »

Le regard qu'eut Harry à cet instant précis fut entre l'indignation et l'indifférence. Un « Et ? » froid et tranchant quitta ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait pu le retenir, reflétant ainsi tout l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait à l'annonce de cette nouvelle pas le moins du monde intéressante à ses yeux.

« - Roh t'es pas drôle ! T'aurais adoré être à ma place, le voir s'énerver sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit !

- Tu es un idiot tu le sais ? On est censé être là pour nous assurer qu'ils ne courent aucun risque et qu'ils sont toujours dans le droit chemin, quel intérêt peut-on trouver à le cuisiner pour aucune raison valable !

- Oh mais quel rabat-joie… T'es incroyable.

- Je sais.

- Toujours est-il que, depuis six ans qu'il est parti, il a pas mal changé. Pas physiquement, mais il a une télévision dans son salon. Une télévision ! Un Malfoy !

- Et alors ? Soupira-t-il, agacé en récupérant son café à la machine. C'est un être humain comme toi et moi, on évolue tous.

- Mais c'était LE partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Malfoy n'a jamais été plus que ça le partisan de Voldemort, Neal. Tu commences à me saouler là… »

Le visage de Neal Henry se referma immédiatement.

« - J'ai appris qu'il était brouillé avec Zabini.

- Evidemment, il est parti sans prévenir personne pendant six ans… »

Une pensée fugace pour son ami inconnu. Tellement fugace que, quand la voix de son collègue retentit, il l'oublia immédiatement.

« - T'es chiant Potter. On ne peut pas discuter avec toi ! »

Puis, tournant le dos au brun, il retourna à son bureau. Harry allait en faire de même mais d'autres vieilles familles de sorciers attendaient d'être interrogées. Il rejoignit son partenaire et se mit au travail après avoir vidé le gobelet de café. Et, de la même manière que la veille, il ne put regagner son siège de bureau que plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il avait eu quelques nouvelles de son Némésis et, en y repensant, il imaginait très bien un Malfoy un peu plus mature répondre aux questions de Henry avec un agacement certain. Son sourcil s'hausserait peut-être, comme au bon vieux temps… Puis, l'homme à la cicatrice tendit le bras vers son tiroir pour récupérer la lettre du matin même qu'il n'avait pas lu. Et c'est précisément un détail de cette missive qui l'interpella. Six ans.

Il y avait un nombre infini de chiffres sur lequel il aurait pu tomber. Alors pourquoi six ? Six, comme le nombre d'année séparant la guerre entre le bien et le mal. Comme le nombre d'années de mariage que célébreraient le mois prochain Hermione et Ron. Mais surtout, six comme le temps qui était passé depuis que Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, avait disparu de la surface de la terre avant de réapparaître. Le destin était-il si mesquin pour pousser ainsi la roue de la fortune ? Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant un moment sur ce qu'il pourrait dire à son inconnu. Et si il se confiait à Draco Malfoy ? Il observa le plafond durant de longues minutes, caressant doucement le hibou qui était venu prendre ses aises sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise de bureau. Après tout, peu importait. L'homme avec qui il discutait tous les jours depuis presque une semaine lui plaisait. C'était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et avec qui il aimait discuter. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui… Peu importe si son nom était Malfoy. Il prit alors sa plume et commença à rédiger.

« _Cher vous,_

_Je suis rassuré, vous avez l'air d'avoir repris un peu du poil de la bête. Laissez lui le temps, il reviendra quand il comprendra qu'il faut profiter de vous pendant que vous êtes en vie et pas quand vous serez mort. (Bien que je vous souhaite une vie la plus longue possible !)_ »

Il ne voulait pas sa mort, loin de là. Mais tout le monde part un jour, la vie est ainsi faite. Alors mieux vaut profiter de ses amis au moment où ils sont encore avec nous plutôt que de sans cesse repousser leurs venues pour des raisons idiotes. Il prit la décision d'aller parler à Ron le lendemain, leurs bureaux n'étaient qu'à un étage de différence, pourquoi ne se voyaient-ils jamais ?

« _Faire de nouvelles rencontres… Je crois que j'ai fais la plus belle rencontre depuis presque dix ans en vous écrivant ce jour-là. Je veux déjà essayer de me réconcilier avec mon meilleur ami. Il n'a rien fait qui mérite ces sentiments que j'ai à son égard. Alors je discuterai avec lui. _»

Harry vint gratter sa cicatrice du bout de l'index. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il était anxieux, lorsqu'il se demandait s'il devait ou non faire quelque chose. Il avait toujours eu ce tic, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça s'arrêterait. Parfois, Hermione lui demandait si elle le faisait souffrir, ce genre de question lui arrachait toujours un rire et il répondait que, non, Voldemort n'essayait pas de s'emparer de son esprit.

« Je sais que ça peu paraître bien cavalier mais… Je crois que j'aimerais vous rencontrer. En vrai, je veux dire. »

Il relu les dernières lignes avant des les rayer. D'une manière qui, pourtant, laissait apparaître les mots aux yeux des lecteurs. Ce n'était pas très malin mais il réfléchira après, une fois seulement que la lettre sera partie.

« _En tout cas, je suis ravi que nous nous soyons trouvés. Travailler au ministère n'est pas trop compliqué, la grosse période est passée. Après, c'est un travail de bureau comme les autres. L'un de mes collègues m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup agacé ! Il a ouvertement critiqué quelqu'un que, mine de rien, j'estime. A croire que, uniquement par les choix de leurs familles, les gens ont les mêmes opinions. C'est assez agaçant ! Tiens, j'y pense. Vous avez reconnu le symbole du ministère… Vous êtes donc un sorcier. J'avais un doute à ce sujet…_

_Et vous ? Vous avez un métier ? Enfin, je suppose que non puisque vous venez de revenir… Avez-vous une idée d'emploi que vous pourriez occuper ?_

_Bonne soirée à vous, cher ami._ »

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapitre 10

HEY ! Nous voila enfin avec le chapitre 10 *émue* C'est peut-être l'un de mes favori *w*

en attendant un petit message de Kendie :

"Salut les loulous hehe

Me voilà reviendue pour de bon Du coup, pour fêter mon retour, nous voici avec le chapitre 10.  
On a eu une belle fournée de commentaires ** Je suis contente de voir que certains nous suivent et nous encourage. Merci à tous !

Coécriture NaokyyKendie || Grimm à la correction || Personnage ne nous appartenant toujours pas.

Bonne lecture !"

* * *

« _Cher vous,_

_Navré de ne pas vous avoir répondu plus tôt, j'ai passé une journée particulièrement horrible hier et je dois avouer que j'ai préféré sortir que me morfondre une fois de plus derrière une bouteille d'alcool. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de bien grave, juste de vieux souvenirs et cauchemars que l'on cherche à faire ressortir. _

_Je suis heureux que vous preniez cette décision avec votre ami, en raison de l'écart que j'ai avec le mien, je ne peux que vous pousser à aller vers lui et renouer. Peut-être que cela vous aidera à prendre une décision pour votre femme. Je vais, de mon côté, tout faire pour me racheter à ses yeux, même si pour cela je dois me traîner à genoux à ses pieds… (Je vous avoue être quelqu'un de particulièrement fier et je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mettre à genoux devant les autres)_ »

Assis à la table de son appartement, Draco écrivait tranquillement, la lettre de son mystérieux correspondant d'un côté, une tasse de café de l'autre. Il attrapa le breuvage et en but un peu avant de continuer son écriture, observant les mots rayés de son correspondant avec un sourire amusé.

« _Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, juger les gens sur leurs familles ou bien simplement les apparences… Je vous avoue avoir fait cette erreur étant jeune et je le regrette. Je n'aime pas trop le ministère, ou bien peut-être est-ce parce que eux ne m'apprécient pas, mais je vous crois pour ce que vous me dîtes. Je suis effectivement un sorcier, mais le simple fait que j'ai répondu à votre lettre sans question est déjà une preuve non ?_ »

Le blond rigola doucement pour lui-même, s'amusant de la crédulité de son correspondant avant de continuer, inspiré en cette matinée plutôt ensoleillée.

« _Effectivement, je n'ai pas de métier encore, je vous avoue ne pas spécialement en avoir besoin, alors j'aimerais faire quelque chose qui me plaît, mais je n'ai aucune idée, je suis un peu perdu mais j'aimerais un petit commerce calme, je suppose._ »

Encore fallait-il qu'on l'accepte au vu de ses antécédents….Il hésita un peu, observant les marques rayés avec un petit soupir avant d'écrire un peu faiblement, avec hésitation.

« _Ce serait avec grand plaisir._ »

Il clôtura la lettre ainsi, se levant pour l'accrocher à Jacynth, une nouvelle caresse longue et affectueuse sur sa tête. Il lui sourit, observant la chouette noire avec une certaine fascination, la fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte enfin son champs de vision, partant vers un lieu inconnu de Londres rejoindre son maitre.

Sa matinée fut tranquille, il se prépara et entreprit de nettoyer et ranger son appartement, le rendant impeccable mais pourtant plus vivant que son ancien manoir ; journaux, lettres, vaisselles en train de sécher. Pourquoi utiliser la magie alors qu'il avait le temps de faire la vaisselle lui-même ? Son regard resta un moment sur cette vaisselle et il sourit. Pourquoi aller trop vite ? Il avait le temps, il était calme et son adolescence avait été trop rapide, trop douloureuse. Aujourd'hui il voulait simplement profiter de ces petites choses, la caresse de l'eau sur ses mains alors qu'il nettoyait sa tasse, le bruit de l'aspirateur, les fenêtres qu'on ouvre, la poussière qu'on exclu.

Après un long moment à ranger l'appartement et laver son linge qui séchait présentement dans la salle de bain, il prit enfin une douche, comme l'apogée d'un travail bien accompli. Après son appartement, il fallait que lui soit propre et il resta un long moment sous l'eau, savourant cet accomplissement. Encore une séquelle de la guerre il supposait. Il avait loupé tellement de choses, échoué tant de fois, qu'un petit accomplissement comme le ménage le rassurait.

Ce fut lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, s'habillant dans sa chambre et son poste de musique allumé dans le salon, qu'il entendit sonner à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils et termina de se préparer, s'observant très rapidement dans le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il était parfait -il était toujours un Malfoy après tout- il fila vers la porte et l'ouvrit, une expression noble mais plus détendue sur ses traits.

Il s'était attendu à tout. Sauf à lui. Harry Potter, sa Némésis, le héro du monde sorcier. Devrait-il dire celui qui avait tout ? Celui qui avait réussit, une femme, une famille, des amis, probablement des enfants un jour, un travail et une célébrité ? L'ancien lui l'aurait dit, s'en serait moqué, reflétant simplement une jalousie sans nom de le voir si aimé en comparaison avec lui, pauvre mangemort sans famille, ni accroche. Mais il avait changé, il se tuait à le dire. Non, il ne regardait pas Potter avec ce regard qu'il utilisait trop souvent à Poudlard, il le regardait simplement, comme un fantôme du passé, une apparition. Il se demanda pourquoi il était là, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ainsi sur le palier d'un ancien ennemi ? Réalisant le silence qu'il avait imposé, Draco reprit contenance et observa Harry avec curiosité, et probablement un peu de gêne. Pourquoi ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être se présentait ainsi face à lui, lui exposant simplement sa propre misère ?

« - Potter…. »

Harry eut un sourire entre la timidité et la gêne, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« - Salut Malfoy. Je peux entrer ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et s'écarta de l'entrée, laissant pénétrer Harry dans son intimité. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans le salon, un air presque sympathique sur le visage. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas -il ne l'avait jamais apprécié- mais il gardait quand même ce respect qu'il avait toujours eu pour lui et une politesse que le brun ne lui connaissait probablement pas.

« - Je t'en prie assieds-toi… tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, non ne t'embêtes pas, je suis simplement venu m'excuser. Sourit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le divan

- T'excuser ?

- Oui. J'ai eu vent de la venue de Neal Henry hier qui s'est vanté de t'en avoir fait baver. C'est détestable et je voulais que tu reçoives des excuses pour ce comportement. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, observant le Survivant assis sur son divan en train de lui… présenter des excuses ? Perplexe, il s'assit à son tour face à lui dans le fauteuil, détaillant rapidement le physique de son visiteur. Il avait vieilli, normal, mais n'avait, dans le fondn pas changé. Toujours la même coiffure ébouriffée, les yeux verts et ses fameuses lunettes, la cicatrice aussi était toujours là, plus blanche, blafarde, mais toujours présente. Draco soupira et lui offrit un petit sourire, se demandant rapidement ce que pensait l'homme de son changement de comportement envers lui et cette attitude calme et posée qu'il avait.

« - C'est gentil de ta part, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je m'y attendais. Je suis surpris cependant que tu sois venu en personne me parler pour quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry haussa les épaules en adoptant un petit sourire en coin.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas venu. Je trouve cette politique envers les anciennes familles sorcières ridicule, et voir certains de mes collègues s'en amuser me rend dingue.

- Je vois… »

Encore une fois, le blond fronça les sourcils, ces mots lui faisaient étrangement penser à ceux de la lettre qu'il avait lue le matin même, son correspondant semblant s'indigner du genre d'interrogatoire qu'il avait subi. Il ne releva pourtant pas et offrit un nouveau sourire calme au survivant.

« - Je t'en remercie alors, ça fait du bien au fond de savoir que quelqu'un nous soutient. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas touché à la magie noire depuis six ans. C'est déjà si je touche à la magie tout court. »

Harry semblait surpris de la façon dont Draco lui parlait et s'ouvrait un peu à lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres doucement et il haussa les épaules.

« - Je n'en doutais pas. Quel était l'intérêt de revenir si tu avais pratiqué la magie noire. Mais la magie... Tu as vraiment arrêté tout ça ? Questionna-t-il, surpris, arrachant un petit rire à Draco.

-Non, je n'ai pas arrêté, mais disons que je ne m'en sers qu'en cas de besoin. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais je tiens en grand respect les moldus, et j'aime vivre comme eux. »

Harry cessa de sourire et le fixa, ne sachant trop comment le prendre.

« - Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas tellement drôle... »

Loin de lui l'idée de le froisser, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Quelqu'un pouvait changer, certes, mais autant que ça en si peu de temps... ? C'était pourtant le cas et sa remarque fit perdre le sourire à Draco, qui le toisa un peu plus froidement.

« - C'est la vérité Potter, penses-en ce que tu veux. »

Il se mordit la lèvre en le voyant se refroidir et soupira.

« - Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, c'est simplement que c'est difficile à imaginer - répondit-il un peu gêné. Il prônait l'égalité pour tous mais dès qu'un vieil ennemi se repentait, il le rabaissait - C'était idiot. Je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle...

- Non c'est une réaction normale, peu de gens me croiront de toute façon. »

Harry, sentant la tension qui s'était installé, observa autour de lui. Il aperçu, sur la table, une multitude d'enveloppes sans destinataires. Il tiqua un peu mais ne dit rien. Il sourit timidement au blond et se leva.

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant. Tu auras ce genre de visite de mes collègues une fois par an. Certains sont plus agréables que d'autres alors j'espère qu'ils ne te gêneront pas trop.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai survécu à pire que cela. » Un nouveau petit sourire et le blond était déjà debout, accompagnant son visiteur à la porte. Il était satisfait de sa visite et de ses excuses, ou même simplement de l'avoir vu ailleurs que dans les journaux. « A une prochaine fois Potter. » Dit-il enfin pour conclure leur discussion, le regardant filer dans les escaliers avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

TOBEFREEEE euh non. TBC


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous !

Et nous voila déjà avec le chapitre 11, beaucoup d'entre vous ont réclamé des chapitres plus longs, vous voila servi avec celui là ! (ils ne seront pas tous de cette longueur désormais en revanche et nous en sommes désolées).

Bonne lecture à vous ~

Coécriture **Naokyy/Kendie**| Les personnages **ne sont pas à nous** | correction par** Grimm**

* * *

Harry venait de quitter l'appartement de Draco Malfoy. Il avait descendu les escaliers après avoir salué son ancien ennemi. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers un parc non loin de là et s'était avachi sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

Quand il avait pris la décision de se rendre chez sa Némésis ce matin-là, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il aurait une discussion aussi étrange avec le blond. Quand la guerre avait débuté ce soir-là à Poudlard, Harry avait compris que Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Que sa conduite des six années précédentes n'était que le miroir d'une éducation donnée par un père trop froid et trop penché sur les désirs de son maître. Mais pour quelle raison ce serait aux enfants de continuer une tâche que leurs parents ont entrepris mais à laquelle ils n'adhérent pas ? Harry s'était énormément demandé si son ennemi juré avait reçu la marque des ténèbres avant la grande bataille mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse à ses questions. Il espérait que non, pas parce qu'il pourrait être tranquille maintenant mais parce qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans n'avait pas à subir ce genre d'atrocité. Mais Malfoy était plus fort que ce que le survivant avait pu penser en cette période-là. Pour lui, la fouine avait toujours été un lâche. Un homme qui ne pouvait même pas se rebeller contre ses parents pour évincer l'homme-serpent de la surface de l'univers. L'ordre du Phénix aurait été heureux de l'accueillir. Un peu méfiant au début, comme pour Snape, mais finalement satisfait. Aujourd'hui, il avait appris que Draco était loin d'être le lâche qu'il avait prétendu être à l'époque. Ou alors, il avait mûri ?

Aujourd'hui, il avait découvert quelqu'un de différent. Quand il était entré dans l'appartement du blond, il n'avait pas senti beaucoup de magie. Enfin, il avait vécu toute son enfance dans une famille moldue qui lui faisait faire le travail de la femme de ménage. Il connaissait les petites manies qu'avaient ceux-ci quand ils faisaient le ménage et la vaisselle. Et, ces petites manies, il les avait retrouvés chez son ancien camarade de classe. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un mensonge de sa part. Malfoy lui avait semblé plus mûr, plus posé. Pourtant, au fond de ses yeux gris, Harry avait pu entrevoir de l'agacement et de la douleur. Le brun baissa la tête pour observer deux enfants jouer au loin. Ça faisait six ans que le blond n'avait pas mis un pied en Angleterre. Six ans qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui ami et famille, tradition et protocole. Et aujourd'hui, il revenait. Et il était complétement différent. Harry s'était attendu à recevoir des réflexions et des piques sur la manière dont le ministère était géré, mais non. Il n'avait trouvé qu'un homme aussi fatigué que lui par toutes ces manières. Harry avait été agréablement surpris par l'homme qu'était devenu Draco Malfoy. Il semblait avoir eu une vie bien remplie et pleine d'aventure et il l'enviait pour ça. Il rêvait d'aller partout dans le monde pour apprendre et sortir de cette routine monotone et meurtrière. Il aurait aimé être ami avec lui, il aurait mille questions à lui poser sur les choses qu'il a pu faire depuis son départ. Malheureusement, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne sont pas fait pour s'aimer à la base. Nés dans deux camps que tout oppose, pourquoi auraient-ils été amis ?

Mais maintenant, tout pouvait changer. Harry se leva et transplana jusqu'à l'entrée du ministère après quoi il retourna à son bureau. Mais avant d'y arriver, il fut arrêté par son supérieur qui le convoqua immédiatement dans son bureau.

« - Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Langdon ?

- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Potter, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Je suis navré, j'ai rendu visite à l'un des sorciers que Henry est allé visité cette semaine. Il a été particulièrement impoli avec lui et je me suis dit que je devais lui présenter des excuses.

- En quel honneur ? Vous n'allez pas présenter des excuses à la totalité des personnes que vos collègues bousculent un peu.

- Non Monsieur, mais je devais le faire pour celui-ci.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Permettez-moi de taire son nom, Monsieur.

- Vous savez, il me suffit de demander à Henry quel sorcier il a un peu tourmenté et j'aurais son nom.

- Alors faites le, si c'est si important, mais je pense que ce n'est qu'un détail. Le souci est que nos équipes n'ont pas à agir ainsi avec nos concitoyens.

- Je ne peux pas avoir le nez sur toutes les interventions Monsieur Potter !

- Non mais vous pouvez réprimander quand on vous le rapporte.

- Je prendrais les mesures nécessaires. Quant à vous, ne soyez plus en retard ou vous serez envoyé dans les bureaux du bas !

- Bien Monsieur.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bonne journée Monsieur. »

Harry quitta le bureau et soupira. Il avait été à deux doigts de démissionner mais il devait tout de même garder ce travail. L'héritage de ses parents n'était pas infini et il avait une femme à entretenir. Il retourna à son bureau où il vit Jacynth. Il lui sourit doucement et flatta son pelage d'une caresse avant de s'asseoir pour parcourir la lettre des yeux. Ses soupçons se faisaient de plus en plus pressants.

Et si son illustre inconnu n'était autre que Malfoy ? Il avait aperçu ces lettres sur la table de son appartement. Alors bien sûr, ce n'était pas une preuve mais… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à croire aux coïncidences. Il avait déjà des doutes auparavant mais les récents événements l'avait fait sombrer un peu plus dans cette perspective. Il soupira légèrement et observa le parchemin avec un petit sourire. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de lui écrire. Il adorait ces échanges et il ne voulait qu'en savoir plus sur cet étrange correspondant. Et puis, s'il n'était pas Draco Malfoy, il serait un peu con. Alors il reprit sa plume et écrit.

« _Cher vous, _

_Ne vous excusez pas, enfin ! Vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit plus heureuse que ce que vous avez vécu. Sortir était effectivement une bien meilleure idée que de finir ivre. Je suis sûr que ça ne vous va pas, en plus._

_Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé… C'est idiot mais j'ai préféré aller voir un vieil ennemi pour discuter plutôt que de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami. Je suis pathétique. J'irais ce soir. Je pense que je peux gérer ça. Je verrais si j'arrive à parler à ma femme dans la semaine… Je ne sais pas si revoir cet homme a bousculé mes perspectives mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a eu une vie bien remplie et pleine de choses incroyable. Je veux pouvoir vivre ça moi aussi. Et, qui sait, trouver le grand amour._ »

Il observa ces derniers mots. Le grand amour, hein ? Il avait aimé Ginny sincèrement pendant deux années mais depuis leur mariage, ça n'était plus le cas. Et la pauvre jeune femme subissait le fait de ne plus être aimée jour après jour. Il se demanda ce qu'était vraiment l'amour. Pouvait-on aimer un homme ? Ou seulement les femmes ? Une seule personne ou plusieurs à la fois ? Il n'était sûr de rien. Il ne savait pas. Après tout, personne ne lui avait jamais enseigné ce genre de chose puisque son oncle et sa tante étaient persuadés qu'il finirait seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors l'amour était encore un domaine trop vaste pour lui.

« _Enfin je parle d'amour mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Vous avez aimé, vous ?_ »

Et une question indiscrète, une.

« _Pardonnez ma curiosité, je ne sais pas tellement de quoi je parle alors je me renseigne. Et vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux poser cette question. _

_Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose à faire, vous devez bien avoir un talent caché ? Dans quel domaine êtes-vous doué ? Après, vous n'êtes pas obliger de vous y mettre dans les dix minutes qui suive mais réfléchissez-y petit à petit. Ça ne vous coûte pas grand-chose. Et je serais ravi de lire les projets que vous aimeriez accomplir. Ça m'intéresse énormément._ »

Lui aussi, il aimerait faire des projets. A la fin de la guerre, il aurait pu être joueur professionnel de quidditch, il aurait pu ouvrir une boutique sur le chemin de traverse ou simplement faire quelque chose d'inédit. Mais non, il avait encore une fois suivi la voie que tout le monde attendait de lui et était entré au bureau des Aurors. Mais pourquoi avait-il laissé les autres dicter sa vie ?

« _Je me suis fait sermonner ce matin, je suis arrivé en retard. J'avais envie de poser ma démission. Même mon travail ne m'intéresse plus. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre. Alors je pense que je vous comprends un peu. Réfléchissons à tout cela ensemble, si vous voulez._

_Quant au fait que vous soyez un sorcier… Je ne sais pas, mon oncle et ma tante recevaient bien des hiboux alors qu'ils étaient moldus, je pense que n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Et puis, le principe de la lettre anonyme étant qu'il n'y a pas d'adresse, je pense que je ne me serais pas poser la question moi-même… Enfin, je suis certainement trop naïf._

_Bonne journée à vous, je l'espère ! _»

Il allait mettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe quand il se rappela de la dernière phrase. Alors, à la hâte, il rouvrit le parchemin et écrivit un simple « _PS : Qu'est ce qui serait avec grand plaisir ?_ » avant de donner l'enveloppe à la chouette. Puis, Jacynth s'envola. Il envoya une note à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il passerait chez eux ce soir.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Harry fit quelques comptes rendus qu'il soumit à son chef et finit par voir arriver l'heure de rejoindre son foyer. Au moment même de partir, il attrapa un morceau de parchemin qui traînait là et rédigea ces quelques mots, la main tremblante.

« _Bonsoir Malfoy,_

_Tu vas trouver cette lettre étrange mais qu'importe, je tente ma chance. _

_J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner chez moi dans la semaine ou quand tu auras un moment de libre. Il faut que je vois avec Ginny quand elle ne travaille pas._

_Je sais que, de ma part, cela va te paraître étrange mais j'avais envie de discuter avec toi. Tu as changé et j'aimerais voir si on peut s'entendre maintenant que tout est terminé._

_Je comprendrais que tu refuses._

_Harry._ »

Il avait hésité toute la journée à écrire ce mot. Il ne savait pas tellement comment cela pourrait se terminer alors il avait repoussé l'échéance. Mais il devait essayer. Après tout, ils avaient peut-être plus de point commun qu'ils ne le pensaient. Jacynth n'étant pas revenue il utilisa un des hiboux du ministère pour envoyer la lettre à l'adresse de Draco. Puis il quitta les bureaux pour transplaner jusqu'au cottage des Weasley. Le cottage qu'ils s'étaient offert n'était pas une villa ancienne mais elle était chaleureuse, à l'image du Terrier à la grande époque. C'était une maison à un seul niveau mais qui s'étendait sur la longueur. Lorsqu'on entrait, on tombait sur un petit salon aménagé par le couple avec des canapés et des tables basses. Même une télévision était présente dans un coin, lubie d'Hermione qui voulait garder un minimum de contact avec le monde Moldu. Après, un long couloir partait sur la droite. Tout de suite on avait la cuisine, aussi vivante que le salon, et quatre portes. Deux chambres, un petit bureau et une salle de bain. C'était une maison ou il était agréable de venir passer quelques jours. Même si Harry la boudait depuis presque quatre ans. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il vint frapper à la porte. C'est Ron qui lui ouvrit. Harry tenta un sourire et son ami le toisa du regard, on pouvait aisément comprendre que le rouquin en voulait à son meilleur ami pour ces années de silence.

« - Tu n'es pas ivre cette fois. »

Harry grimaça et détourna le regard. Touché. Il n'aurait pas pensé que son ami soit aussi dur, même s'il le méritait !

« - Non, je suis sobre. Hermione est là ?

- Non.

- Elle ne t'a pas prévenu… ?

- Si. »

La rencontre commençait bien pour le brun. Celui-ci observa Ron d'un air peiné et passa une main dans son épaisse tignasse, cherchant de quelle manière entamer la conversation. Après un silence pesant de quelques secondes, il prit de nouveau la parole.

« - C'est toi que je veux voir de toute façon. Je peux entrer ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Merci. »

Il passa devant son ami et retira son manteau, le posant sur le dossier d'un siège. Ron travaillait dans la boutique de George sur le chemin de traverse. Après la guerre, ce dernier n'a pas voulu arrêter ce qu'ils avaient construit avec son jumeau. Même si celui-ci était décédé, Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux devait continuer de vivre. Ils se l'étaient promis avant que tout cela ne commence. Alors, Ron avait proposé de l'aider et ils avaient continué de faire marcher la boutique ensemble. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Enfin, il n'était pas devenu les hommes les plus riches de la terre mais entre ce travail pour Ron et le poste d'Hermione au ministère, on pouvait aisément dire qu'ils avaient un niveau de vie un peu meilleur que ce qu'avaient pu vivre Arthur et Molly. Serait-ce toujours le cas lorsqu'ils auraient des enfants, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Harry se sentait bien dans cette maison, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Alors, un sourire étira timidement ses lèvres et il se tourna vers son ami, une main posée sur sa nuque.

« - Je crois que j'ai besoin de te parler.

- Tiens, tu as besoin de moi maintenant ? lâcha le rouquin d'un ton froid.

- Ca suffit Ron. Je sais que j'ai été détestable mais soit adulte et parle avec moi s'il te plaît. Rétorqua le survivant sur le même ton.

- C'est à moi que tu dis d'être adulte ?! Alors que tu n'es pas fichu de t'assumer !

- Si tu voulais me blesser tu as réussi, content ? Tu vas te calmer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. »

Oui, il était blessé. Il savait que Ron était une tête brulée mais il pensait qu'il pouvait lui parler. Même s'il comprenait la colère qui résidait dans le cœur du cadet des Weasley, c'était douloureux qu'il lui réponde sur ce ton. Alors qu'il venait simplement tenter de se racheter. Il ne blâmait pas Ron, loin de là. Il aurait surement réagi de la même manière. Mais ça faisait mal.

« - Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi, on m'en a fait prendre conscience récemment, mais j'avais mes raisons… Aussi futiles soient-elles à tes yeux.

- Je t'écoute. »

Harry sembla surpris. Ron était quelqu'un qui avait toujours été aussi borné qu'une mule. Il se souvenait encore de l'épisode du tournois des trois sorciers où son meilleur ami lui avait tourné le dos pendant près de deux mois parce qu'il l'accusait d'avoir participé sans lui. Mais, il n'y avait visiblement pas que Malfoy qui avait changé, Ron avait aussi mûri loin du regard de son ami. Était-il le seul qui était resté loin derrière et qui avait régressé ?

« - Je… J'ai l'impression de vivre une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. J'ai suivi les directives de tout le monde après la guerre. Toi, tes parents, Hermione, Neville, Luna… J'ai fait ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. Je suis devenu auror, j'ai épousé Ginny. Mais je ne suis pas heureux…

- Pourquoi tu l'as épousée si tu ne l'aimais pas ? Questionna Ron assez sèchement.

- Parce que c'est ce qui me semblait le mieux à ce moment-là. Elle était celle que j'avais aimée pendant plusieurs mois avant la guerre et je pensais que je l'aimais toujours. Mais je me suis rendu compte que non. Et je nous ai enfermés dans une monotonie qui ne me plaît pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit heureuse non plus. Si j'ai été odieux avec toi et tes parents c'est parce que j'ai reporté la faute sur vous. Parce que je me suis dit que c'était votre pression sur mes épaules qui m'avait fait céder à tout ça.

- C'est un peu facile !

- Je sais. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute Ron. Mais j'étais dans une période où j'étais à moitié dépressif. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me sortir de cette situation. J'avais peur de vous perdre tous en divorçant alors je n'ai rien fais. Ca fait quatre ans que je subis ce genre de chose constamment. Je sais que je suis un lâche et un connard de premier ordre… Mais je viens m'excuser et demander pardon. Je ne viens pas entamer une nouvelle guerre. »

Harry avait volontairement été virulent. Il voulait que Ron comprenne qu'il voulait changer de vie et reprendre sa relation d'antan avec lui. Le rouquin toisa son ami pendant un moment et finit par soupire.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'a fait bouger ? »

Harry rougit légèrement et détourna un peu le regard. Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en parler à son ami mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent à nouveau se disputer plus tard.

« - Je… J'ai écrit une lettre. Avoua-t-il finalement en posant son coude sur l'accoudoir et son menton sur son poignet.

- A qui ?

- Je sais pas.

- Pardon ? Te fous pas de moi Harry !

- Je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai envoyé une lettre anonyme à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

- Et quelqu'un t'as répondu ?

- Oui…

- T'as préféré te confier à un inconnu qu'à ton meilleur pote… souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux, la voix faible. »

C'était injuste pour le rouquin, c'était certain. Mais dans la situation de Harry, il n'aurait pas pu lui en parler. Il n'en aurait pas été capable.

« - J'avais peur que tu me juges et que tu ne m'en veuilles de rendre Ginny malheureuse.

- Tu me connais donc si mal ?

- Je crois que je ne connais plus personne, pas même moi… »

Ron eut un soupir et l'observa.

« - Et cette personne, tu sais qui c'est maintenant ?

- Toujours pas. Mais j'aime lui parler.

- Tu vas continuer ?

- Oui. J'ai besoin de nouvelles rencontres, ça ne peut me faire que du bien… Je vous adore mais je crois qu'il faut que je m'aère. Ça devient vital.

- Et Ginny ?

- Je vais la quitter. Ça ne peut plus durer Ron…

- Je comprends… Tu viendras toujours chez nous hein… ?

- Si on veut de moi, oui. J'irais m'excuser auprès de tes parents, aussi.

- Ils ne t'en veulent pas tu sais… Ils ont vu que tu allais mal, tout le monde l'a vu. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi comme si tu étais leur propre fils.

- C'est rassurant. Merci. »

Harry sourit doucement au rouquin qui en fit autant. Hermione venait de rentrer lorsque Ron envoya un coussin dans la tête de son ami, scellant de nouveau leur amitié. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire… « Les garçons. »

* * *

Alors? :D TBC ~


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour bonjour !

Désolées pour le temps d'attente, avec les examens et le boulot, ça devient un peu dur de tout faire, du coup, nos publications seront un peu plus écartées que d'habitude, mais on ne vous abandonne pas :D (puis cela donne un peu plus de suspens)

Ce chapitre relate cette fois ci de Draco et est aussi long que le précédent ! Personnellement -Naokyy- j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire et j'espère que ce passage Draco/Blaise vous plaira !

Merci encore pour vos Reviews

Petite dédicace à notre correctrice ~

Coécriture **Naokyy/Kendie** | Les personnages** ne nous appartiennent pas** | Correction par **Grimm**

* * *

La visite d'Harry Potter dans son humble appartement l'avait bouleversé. Oh non, il n'était pas misérable, pleurant et suppliant dans son lit, il était plutôt surpris. Agréablement surpris. Sa visite de sa Némésis l'avait réellement décontenancé, ne s'étant pas attendu à le voir sur son palier et encore moins pour entendre des excuses de sa bouche. A Poudlard, le brun aurait préféré mourir que de lui présenter des excuses, justifiées ou non. Lui aurait été dans le même cas, à vrai dire, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer chez lui, le laisser voir son intimité, ses secrets. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Harry Potter n'était plus le même et lui-même avait évolué. Il n'était plus le même homme et sincèrement, il espérait que le survivant l'ai vu.

Sa visite lui avait pourtant sacrément remué les puces, même si elle n'avait duré que quelques minutes et qu'ils s'étaient à peine échangés quelques mots. De quoi auraient-ils pu parler en plus de toute façon ? Draco n'était pas prêt à se confier à lui comme à son mystérieux correspondant, et puis de toute façon, même s'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, ils n'étaient pas non plus amis et ce devait être à Blaise de tenir ce rôle. Ces pensées l'avaient fait soupirer et froncer les sourcils, bien déterminé à retenter sa chance avec son ami.

« Blaise, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais dû vous prévenir, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Tu me manques. » Avait-il dit précipitamment en frappant une nouvelle fois à la porte de son ami, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Direct, franc, sincère, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été et cela, le métis l'avait bien remarqué. Qui mieux que lui pouvait constater cela ?

« - Euh, je…

- Je t'en supplie, pardonnes-moi » l'avait précipitamment coupé le blond, presque suppliant.

Il avait simplement arrêté de jouer les durs, il était misérable, mais sincère et la distance qu'il avait imposée égoïstement entre lui et son ami le tourmentait. Etrangement… Cela avait marché. Le métis, perplexe, les bras toujours en croix dans l'encadrement de la porte, avait simplement hoché la tête. Il ne lui pardonnait pas, pas encore, mais il acceptait qu'il entre chez eux, histoire qu'ils puissent discuter. Oui, lui aussi paraissait faible, mais il avait toujours apprécié Draco et s'il lui en voulait pour cette longue absence, il avait cogité depuis qu'il était venu il y a quelques jours. Et il était au fond heureux de le voir revenir parmi eux. Il s'écarta alors et le laissa entrer chez eux, Pansy étant au travail.

Draco pénétra dans l'appartement avec un œil curieux, reprenant sa démarche digne et s'avançant dans la grande pièce avec un sourire. C'était simple, chaleureux, et envahi de jouets qui trainaient à droite et à gauche, il failli en écraser un mais d'un mouvement habile, évita l'espèce de voiture qui trônait au milieu du chemin. Le blond entendit Blaise marmonner dans sa barbe et le vit sortir sa baguette pour ranger les jouets dans une énorme malle un peu plus loin. Il ne fallut pourtant pas longtemps pour que le dernier des Malfoy aperçoive une petite tête brune trottiner jusqu'à la malle et l'ouvrir, en sortant immédiatement quelques jouets, qu'elle balança à droite et à gauche. Presque au même endroit que précédemment. Blaise soupira avec un petit sourire.

« - Eloïz. » dit-il simplement, arrachant un sourire à Draco qui s'avança tranquillement vers l'enfant, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Eloïz tourna son regard noir vers lui, penchant doucement la tête en l'observant.

« - Qui ? » Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt et fixant son père, mâchouillant un lapin en peluche plus tellement en forme.

- Draco, enchanté Eloïz » répondit Draco à la place, lui souriant doucement et tendant la main pour caresser sa tignasse avec tendresse.

Le regard de Blaise à ce moment-là aurait pu être particulièrement hilarant, si quelqu'un avait prit le temps de se tourner vers lui. Mais la tête qu'il tira alors que sa fille se jetait littéralement dans les bras de Draco, le blond la vit et il ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé et un peu gêné, ne sachant que faire de cette gamine qui s'agrippait à son cou.

« - Je lui avais pourtant dis de ne pas se jeter dans les bras d'inconnus » Marmonna encore une fois Blaise avant d'indiquer le canapé à Draco qui s'y dirigea, tenant l'enfant plus ou moins correctement.

Le métis s'installa dans son fauteuil favori et observa le blond et sa fille blotti dans ses bras. Ils étaient presque adorables ainsi.

« - Désolé…

- Barf, c'est pas grave, elle t'aime bien. Alors ? Où étais-tu, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » Commença à l'interroger Blaise, impatient, curieux et un peu accusateur de savoir ses aventures.

Il devait bien avoir une bonne raison pour que le blond ne soit pas revenu depuis six ans. Draco lui sourit, baissant rapidement le regard vers l'enfant avant de le reporter vers Blaise.

« - Eh bien… une fois que la guerre s'est terminée, j'ai eu besoin de partir, pour fuir le ministère déjà c'était une chose, mais aussi les sorciers, ceux qui m'accu… nous accusaient d'être ce qu'on n'est pas. J'ai eu besoin de partir, faire un trait sur tout cela, me reconstruire. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté, j'ai préféré fuir comme un lâche. –Blaise fit une petite moue mais ne répondit rien- La première chose que j'ai faite ? J'ai transplané sur les côtes et j'ai pris un bateau, j'étais passé par le manoir pour récupérer quelques affaires, et j'ai atterri en France. J'ai pas fais grand-chose, j'étais un peu perdu et aventureux de découvrir le monde alors j'ai tranquillement parcouru la France, avançant simplement vers le Sud, découvrant le monde. J'ai travaillé un peu, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette bien souvent, transplaner était inutile, je ne connaissais rien, et les personnes qui avaient besoin d'aide étaient plutôt moldues. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil et se leva, continuant de l'écouter alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre deux verres et les remplir de Bièraubeurre, revenant vers Draco pour le lui tendre.

« - Merci. Je n'ai pas fais attention au temps ou bien au passé, j'avançais simplement au jour le jour. Le bien le mal, Voldemort, tout cela ne m'importait plus, je voulais juste partir toujours plus loin et découvrir. Tu savais que les moldus récoltaient leurs pommes de terre à la main ? C'est incroyable non ? Après la France, je suis descendu dans les pays du Maghreb –j'ai même réussi à bronzer- ces gens-là sont incroyables, même les sorciers sont envoûtants, et les moldus fabriquent de ces trucs ! Je t'en ramènerai un jour. Je suis allé en Egypte, voir les pyramides, puis j'ai dérivé à Jérusalem devant le mur des lamentations, puis la Russie, l'Inde, la Chine, la Corée, le Japon. J'ai travaillé tout du long, découvert énormément sur les populations, les moldus. Ils étaient si loin des problèmes de l'Angleterre, si paisibles…. J'ai réussi à trouver assez d'argent pour partir aux USA ensuite, j'y suis resté un moment avant de descendre au Mexique, puis Cuba, le Brésil, le Chili. Je suis ensuite allé au Costa Rica pour prendre l'avion jusqu'ici.

- L'avion ?! Blaise s'étrangla avec sa boisson, ayant écouté le blond parler avec une certaine attention, sa fille s'étant depuis longtemps endormie. Draco racontait tout cela avec beaucoup de passion et à en voir le plaisir qu'il avait eu d'ainsi voyager, il se demandait pourquoi il était revenu. Draco rigola et hocha la tête.

- Oui, l'avion, et je suis revenu…. C'était incroyable Blaise, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, les pays, les gens, les couleurs défilaient sous mes yeux avec émerveillement. Tu ne me croiras probablement pas si je te dis que je n'ai quasiment pas utilisé la magie mais c'est la stricte vérité, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Et aujourd'hui encore, je ne l'utilise presque plus, uniquement pour transplaner, lorsque je n'ai pas le temps ou l'envie que l'on me voit. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil avant de finir sa boisson la déposant rapidement. Il était surpris, c'était indéniable, que Draco lui avoue cela, mais les circonstances rendaient la chose compréhensible et c'était plutôt avec stupéfaction qu'il se rendait compte à quel point le blond avait changé. Sa manière d'être, de parler, ses yeux qui pétillaient alors qu'il évoquait un pays, la magie. Il avait changé, mais il était toujours le même au fond, il n'avait fait que faire sortir ce côté de lui qu'il gardait secrètement lors de la guerre, et lui le savait mieux que quiconque.

« - Pourquoi es-tu rentré alors ? Non pas que je n'en sois pas ravi, et je t'en veux toujours pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle, mais il y a bien quelque chose qui t'as motivé à rentrer ?

- Hm oui … il y a bien quelque chose mais…- Draco eut un regard un peu gêné, le détournant un instant de son ami pour soupirer- Bon je pensais pas te le dire aussi tôt mais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un au Costa Rica…un homme. »

Blaise ne dit rien, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil encore plus surpris. En plus d'aimer les moldus, Draco était homosexuel…. Il ne répondit rien malgré la surprise évidente, le choc de ne plus reconnaitre son ami le frappant au visage avec une petite satisfaction, il avait changé, mais dans le bon sens. Draco continua.

« - Il s'appelle Ezio, je l'ai rencontré dans un bar à Samara, on a sympathisé rapidement, on a vite accroché, enfin je te passe les détails.

- Oui merci.

- Enfin bon, on est sorti ensemble quatre mois avant qu'il ne rentre en Italie pour retrouver ses amis et sa famille. Il était comme moi, il avait quitté son pays pour fuir tout cela et on s'est bien trouvé. Je ne sais pas si je l'aimais, probablement, mais il m'a convaincu que j'étais resté trop longtemps loin de vous…et puis six ans que je tournais autour du globe, j'ai eu envie de rentrer, d'avoir un chez moi, et puis me racheter, je sais que j'ai changé et je compte bien le montrer…. »

Il soupira et bu une gorgée de bièraubeurre qu'il n'avait pas commencé, reprenant son souffle, il avait terminé là son histoire, certes il en aurait tellement à raconter pour chaque jour de son épopée, mais il en avait suffisamment dit pour l'après-midi. Il sourit à son ami qui se ressaisissait un peu, surpris par le récit du jeune homme.

« - Eh bien… tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles, mais je suis content que tu en reviennes plus fort, tu as du être le plus touché par cette guerre avec Potter.

- Potter ?

- Harry, ton ennemi…tu sais, Poudlard ?

- … Je sais qui est Harry Potter, mais comment va-t-il ? Blaise haussa un nouveau sourcil surpris avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Marié à Ginny Weasley comme on s'y attendait, mais des rumeurs courent à leurs sujets, il semblerait que leur mariage ne se passe pas si bien que ça… Tu connais Pansy, elle adore les potins alors j'en fais les frais tous les soirs.

- Ça se passe mal ? » Répéta t-il un peu pensivement.

La conversation sur Harry Potter ne continua pas plus loin, à vrai dire elle dériva bien vite sur Blaise et Eloïz, et l'homme invita son ami à passer l'après-midi avec eux. La journée se passa bien, presque comme un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré voir se réaliser. Draco discuta longtemps avec son ami. Il découvrit ainsi qu'il était devenu chef dans son propre restaurant en association avec Théodore Nott, ce dernier s'occupait de la journée et Blaise du soir, expliquant pourquoi il était là à chaque fois qu'il était venu. Pansy, elle, était devenue esthéticienne, tant pour moldus que sorciers et cela surpris Draco qui la croyait aussi bornée, si ce n'est plus, que lui à Poudlard. Mais les gens changeaient et il en était la preuve évidente. Contrairement à Weasley et Potter, Pansy et Blaise avaient mit du temps à se retrouver, se consoler de la perte de Draco, se rassurer et finir ensembles. Ils avaient découverts des points communs et une maturité grandissante qui les avaient séduits chez l'un et l'autre et ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Rien ne s'était précipité, hanté par l'ombre du blond disparu, et Draco s'en voulu pour cela. Mais ils avaient fini par vivre ensemble, se marier et avoir cette petite tête brune qui ne l'avait quitté que tard dans l'après-midi. Eloïz avait trois ans et était déjà une enfant adorable, un regard de biche et on lui pardonnait tout. Blaise avait marmonné lorsqu'ils avaient engagé cette conversation-là, priant pour que sa fille ne devienne pas superficielle, avec la volonté de se faire entretenir. Mais au fond, c'était la crainte de tous les pères et cela avait fait rire Draco, il garderait de toute façon un œil sur elle.

Quand le blond vit Pansy revenir vers dix-huit heures, embrassant son mari et sa fille, il ne put qu'être attendri par cette vision familiale qu'il ne connaissait pas, fier d'eux, de leur chaleur et leur amour. Ils étaient la preuve parfaite que des mages noirs pouvaient se racheter et vivre tout à fait normalement, loin des sorts interdits et de l'obscurité.

Il était resté quelques minutes de plus avec eux avant que Blaise ne parte pour le restaurant, accompagné de Draco dans les escaliers. Pansy avait rigolé et lui avait souri, avisant Eloïz résolument accrochée au pantalon de Draco.

« - On sait chez qui l'amener en cas de besoin » avait-elle dit avant qu'il ne parte, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avec affection « Reviens vite. »

C'était donc satisfait que Draco était rentré chez lui, un sourire heureux sur le visage et un cœur léger. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et il allait encore mieux maintenant qu'il voyait la pauvre Jacynth devant sa fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit rapidement, la consola de son attente avec quelques graines, de l'eau et une multitude de caresses et attrapa la lettre pour la lire. Impatient, il s'installa rapidement à sa table sans même ôter son manteau et attrapa un parchemin et une plume.

L'impression qu'eut Draco en lisant la lettre fut étrange mais il n'en tint pas compte, les mots de l'homme sonnait à ses oreilles comme un doux souvenir, celui de la matinée qui lui semblait déjà bien loin. Il n'y fit pourtant pas attention, les chances pour que son interlocuteur soit Harry Potter étaient infimes, même si les rumeurs s'attaquaient au couple qu'il formait avec Ginny.

« _Cher vous,_

_Je pense qu'au moment où vous recevrez cette lettre vous aurez déjà parlé à votre ami et j'espère sincèrement que tout s'est bien passé. Excusez mon enthousiasme si votre entrevue s'est mal déroulée, mais j'ai, de mon côté, réussi à parler à mon ami. Nous avons réglé les problèmes et j'ai enfin pu rencontrer sa petite fille. Elle est adorable et attaché à moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais elle est vraiment mignonne. _

_Je suis soulagé que tout aille mieux entre nous, j'avais peur mais quelqu'un m'a redonné le courage et l'envie d'aller me battre pour le récupérer. Un Griffondor que voulez-vous._

_Le grand amour, j'espère que vous le trouverez et que vous vivrez une vie infiniment meilleure que celle que vous avez là, et que vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi pour épancher vos problèmes. Loin de moi l'idée d'espérer que nos échanges s'arrêtent, ils me font un bien fou, mais j'espère que s'ils s'arrêtent, c'est que vous aurez trouvé l'amour et le bonheur. C'est terriblement niais je l'admets, mais la vérité, non ? Comme dit, la plus grande vérité qu'on puisse apprendre un jour est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour (oui ceci est tiré d'un film Américain, moldu). _

_Je suis terriblement niais, probablement l'euphorie du moment, excusez-moi._

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dire que j'ai vraiment aimé, mais j'ai eu quelqu'un dans ma vie au cours de mes voyages. _

_Dans quel domaine… j'ai bien une réponse mais je doute qu'elle vous convienne et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en faire mon métier, alors je vais être plus sérieux. Je ne suis pas doué dans grand-chose, ou plutôt, je suis doué dans beaucoup, je voyage, je lis, mais je n'ai pas de réelle passion, je me suis contenté de vivre au jour le jour ses dernières années, je n'ai pas de préférence… peut-être pour les moldus ? Je les aime beaucoup, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant, croyez-moi. _»

Il se stoppa et retira finalement son manteau, détendant son poignet douloureux d'écrire si rapidement.

« _Qu'aimez-vous faire alors ? Et quel métier faites-vous, si cela n'est pas indiscret. Quant au sorcier...et bien j'en suis un, mais je n'utilise plus tellement la magie, j'aime prendre le temps de faire les choses par moi-même. _

_Bonne soirée à vous, en espérant que votre entrevue avec votre ami s'est bien passée, dans chaque cas, je serais heureux de partager votre joie ou étancher votre peine._

_Ps : Pour nous voir_.»

Il se releva finalement, s'étirant de tout son long, et donna la lettre à Jacynth. Il fallait croire qu'il savait y faire avec les animaux et les enfants. Une fois que la chouette noire eut filé, il alla prendre une douche, satisfait de sa journée, prévoyant déjà celle du lendemain. Demain, il irait dans le Londres moldu. Il aimait bien son appart mais il avait envie d'en acheter un totalement, il faudrait donc qu'il passe à la banque avant et puis… même s'il disait qu'il n'utilisait plus la magie, il aimait encore parcourir le chemin de Traverse. Sortant donc de sa douche, une serviette sur les hanches, Draco sursauta en voyant une nouvelle chouette dans son salon, inconnue.

Perplexe, il se saisit de la lettre et parcourut les quelques mots avec surprise. Son regard dériva vers le tas de lettres sur la table et il fronça les sourcils apposant la nouvelle lettre d'Harry et une ancienne de son correspondant côte à côte. Il se figea et se recula, s'affalant rapidement dans son canapé, le visage entre les mains.

Son correspondant n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

* * *

TBC ~


	13. Chapitre 13

BONJOUR LES LOULOUS.

*cherche comment expliquer notre retard.*

ENFAITE. Comme on n'a plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance, on fait durer le plaisir. Et entre exam et boulot, on n'a pas trop le temps d'avancer les chapitres suivant. En plus notre Bêta était planqué dans des pays pas possible alors on n'avait pas accès à elle D8 Dramatique.

Bref. On vous postera le 14 pas trop tard si on finit le quinze pas trop tard.

On vous luv votre face de bouc.

Coécriture **Kendie/Naokyy**| Les personnages **ne nous appartiennent pas**| Correction par **Grimm.**

* * *

L'entrevue avec Ron s'étant bien passée, Harry était rentré chez lui. Ginny rentrerait le lendemain soir d'un déplacement professionnel. Il aperçut Jacynth dans un coin et sourit doucement. Il vient caresser son pelage et mais ne récupéra pas l'enveloppe tout de suite. Il était plutôt serein et il voulait continuer dans cette optique pour la journée suivante. Alors il prit une douche rapide et se mit au lit. Jacynth, comme si elle avait compris, s'envola pour le ministère où elle s'installa dans le bureau de son maître toute la nuit. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry rejoint ses bureaux et récupéra l'enveloppe de son inconnu plus si inconnu. Il observa la lettre un long moment avant de l'ouvrir. Il hésitait énormément… Si c'était réellement Malfoy, peut-être qu'il ne souhaiterait pas continuer. Devait-il être sincère ? Après tout, rien n'était sûr. Si ça se trouvait, son interlocuteur n'avait rien d'un grand blond sexy. Il était peut-être petit, chauve et tout rabougri. Cette pensée arracha un sourire au brun, imaginant Draco avec une trentaine de kilos en plus et des rides à foison. Il décacheta enfin le pli et laissa ses yeux parcourir les quelques lignes. Il eut un hoquet en lisant la toute dernière phrase et se mordilla la lèvre longuement. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu y répondre, son collègue l'emmena interroger une nouvelle famille sorcière.

Il revint donc beaucoup plus tard et attendit que son étage soit vide pour se pencher sur sa réponse. Il réfléchit un instant. Lui aussi, il avait de bonnes nouvelles à lui annonce. Il était ravi, comme si écrire cette lettre quelques jours plus tôt lui avait permis d'aider quelqu'un et de s'aider lui-même. Il caressa le parchemin du bout des doigts et finit par se mettre à coucher ses mots sur le papier.

« _Cher vous,_

_Je suis super content pour vous ! C'est un plaisir de savoir que tout va bien de votre côté. Je vous avais dit qu'un peu de temps ferait la différence, je suis agréablement surpris que ce soit si rapide. Profitez bien d'eux et ne laissez plus ces amis si chers vous échapper, d'accord ?_

_Moi mon entrevue fut également un succès, à croire que vous me portez chance ! Il m'en veut un peu de ne pas avoir pris le temps de me confier à lui et d'avoir préféré un inconnu pour ça (je le comprends en un sens…) mais je pense que c'est en bonne voie de guérison. Et sa femme prêchera la bonne parole, j'en suis certain. (Elle est également ma meilleure amie, la seule qui parvenait à voir que j'étais mal mais qui n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.)_

_Je ne sais pas si je le trouverais un jour, le grand amour… Je me dis que j'ai déjà eu le droit d'y goûter, qu'il serait plus juste de laisser une autre personne succomber à cette drôle de maladie. Mes sentiments envers vous sont les mêmes, nos échanges m'apaisent et me rendent heureux mais j'espère vraiment que vous trouverez une personne près de vous qui sera capable de vous écouter et de vous aimer. Et que vous aimerez aussi._ »

Il relu la ligne sur le Gryffondor et eu un petit sourire. Alors comme ça, il avait redonné du courage à Malfoy ? Il ne manquerait pas de le chambrer gentiment avec ça s'il se révélait qu'il était bien cette personne.

«_ Il en faut souvent peu pour reprendre un peu de confiance en soi. Je suis ravi qu'il ait pu vous aider ! C'est bon de savoir que vous avez un entourage de qualité et sur lequel vous pouvez compter._ »

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres du brun. C'était une petite pique en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il voulut reprendre un peu de sérieux mais le paragraphe suivant lui arracha quelques rougeurs. Il était peut-être timide mais il savait reconnaître un sous-entendu.

« _L'important étant de faire ce qu'il vous plaît, si vous choisissez cette voie par plaisir je pense que personne ne pourra vous le reprocher._ »

Son esprit s'évada un instant à imaginer Draco Malfoy dans un univers plein de luxure, de caméra ou autre matériel qui pourrait s'accorder à ce métier mais il s'ébroua rapidement en reprenant un peu de contenance. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ça aurait presque pu être plaisant…

« _Je rencontre peu de gens qui aiment les moldus. Ma mère en était une et j'ai été élevé par un couple moldu (pas le meilleur, loin de là, mais ils m'ont tout de même donné un toit et de la nourriture pendant onze ans et chaque été ensuite…). Par ailleurs, ma meilleure amie est une fille de moldus. Mais c'est une sorcière très douée ! La meilleure de notre promotion sans aucun doute. _»

Si Draco Malfoy était bien en face, ce genre de petites informations le ferait tiquer et s'il voulait interrompre leurs échanges, il serait libre de le faire.

« _Ce que j'aime faire… ? Du quidditch. J'étais plutôt bon en mon temps, je dois être rouillé maintenant. J'aime aussi la culture moldue et les animaux magiques. Je pense que c'est tout. J'aime les potions aussi mais je suis nul, la matière m'avait intéressé au début. J'ai dû être dégouté par un professeur un peu trop sur mon dos. Mais ce n'est pas tellement important. J'aimerais ouvrir un commerce sur le chemin de traverse. J'adore cet endroit ! Il est toujours si vivant… Je ne sais pas dans quel domaine je pourrais me lancer alors je vais garder mon emploi actuel. Je suis auror. Alors les temps sont plutôt calmes en ce moment. J'espère que ça restera ainsi. _

_Je suis content que tout semble s'arranger pour vous… Vraiment. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à bientôt._ »

Il hésita un instant et feuilleta d'un doigt son agenda.

«_ P.S : Je vous propose vendredi après-midi, dans quatre jours. Vers 14h. Sur le chemin de traverse, devant la boutique de farces._ »

« - Tu rentres tard. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son épouse soit déjà à la maison. Ginny portait un petit tablier blanc et était occupée à émincer des carottes. Harry grimaça et hocha la tête.

« - J'ai décidé de rentrer en marchant, pour une fois.

- Je vois. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, plutôt. Et toi ?

- Aussi. »

Il la dépassa sans lui adresser un regard, il avait menti et il le savait. Et elle ? Il espérait que non, comme tout bon menteur, mais il en doutait. Elle le laissa partir et il alla ôter sa veste et ses chaussures. Puis, il revient en cuisine en soupirant, s'installant à la table.

« - J'ai invité Malfoy à dîner.

- Pardon ? »

Elle s'était tournée vers lui d'un seul coup, le regard noir. Il la fixa sans sourciller, les sourcils froncés.

« - J'ai invité Malf-…

- Merci Harry j'ai bien compris ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Je peux savoir pour quelle raison stupide tu as fait une chose pareille ?

- Parce qu'il a changé, que j'ai changé, qu'on a tous changé. Et que nous donner une chance de s'entendre et de se faire un nouvel ami ne serait pas du luxe.

- Je te préviens, je ne cuisinerais pas pour ce type.

- Je sais qu'il a dit des choses horribles par le passé mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire une scène ? Je ne sais même pas s'il viendra, j'ai seulement lancé l'invitation.

- Et bien espère qu'il la décline. »

Harry serra les dents et se leva pour rejoindre le salon, allumant la télé. Il comprenait que Ginny ait quelques trucs à reprocher à Malfoy mais était-ce une raison pour être si butée ? Il eut un nouveau soupir et la soirée se termina comme elle avait commencée.

« _Bonsoir Potter,_

_Effectivement cette lettre est étrange et inattendue, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une telle demande de ta part._

_Je suis surpris par ailleurs que tu me demande de rencontrer ta femme, tu sais pourtant la considération que j'ai pour les Weasley n'est-ce pas ?_

_Même si la proposition me semble insensée, je l'accepte poliment, l'histoire n'est pas toujours vouée à se répéter_

_Draco M._ »

Harry avait fini par penser qu'elle n'arriverait jamais. Ca faisait déjà trois jours qu'il lui avait fait cette proposition et il n'avait eu la réponse que ce soir-là en rentrant du bureau. Il avait eu un petit sourire et avait fixé la date au dimanche soir.

« - Bonne nouvelle, Malfoy vient dîner dimanche !

- …

- Ginny ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, j'attends la bonne nouvelle. »

Un soupir las répondit à cette phrase et Harry frappa du poing sur la table.

« - Ca suffit Ginny. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu adoptes cette attitude ?

- Et bien, parce qu'il a passé sept ans à ridiculiser ma famille dans tous les sens, que j'ai failli être tuée à cause de son père et que mon frère a été tué à cause des gens comme lui !

- Ce n'est pas un mangemort, Gin. Et il est loin d'être le gamin odieux que nous avons connu.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je l'ai vu.

- C'est tout… ? Tu affirmes qu'il n'est plus le même parce que tu l'as vu ?

- Il n'utilise quasiment plus la magie, je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante de sa bonne foi. »

Un silence retentit dans la pièce et il soupira longuement.

« - Je crois que c'est le moment d'avoir une discussion Gin. »

Elle se raidit un peu et se tourna vers lui.

« - A quel sujet ?

- Nous… »

Elle hocha un peu la tête et posa ses fesses sur le plan de travail, s'asseyant dessus. Harry avait continué de discuter avec son inconnu par lettre et il était persuadé que le moment était venu d'en finir avec cette histoire. Même si elle se force à être près de lui, il ne veut pas la rendre malheureuse. Il ne veut pas se rendre malheureux.

« - Je ne t'aime plus. »

Il l'avait laissé sortir comme une claque. Elle avait cessé de bouger ses jambes et avait posé les yeux sur lui. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ait le cran d'aller au bout des choses. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la rouquine et elle se passa une main sur le visage.

« - Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si je t'aimais encore en t'épousant. Je voulais le croire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. Mais on aurait dû attendre. Ca fait des années qu'on se rend malheureux tous les deux. Faut que ça cesse…

- Tu es dur.

- Je sais, mais je pense que tu mérites que je sois honnête avec toi.

- C'est louable. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce après ça et elle baissa les yeux.

« - Puisque tu as été honnête… Je te trompe, Harry. Depuis près de deux ans maintenant…

- Je m'en doutais. Mais si ça te convenais, ça ne me gênait pas. »

Silence, encore. Elle sourit un peu, tristement.

« - Alors c'est fini… ?

- On dirait bien. »

Elle se leva et vient déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'ils soient en train de rompre pour qu'elle lui montre une marque de tendresse. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait vivre chez ses parents un moment. Il insista pour qu'elle reste le temps de se retourner mais elle ne le voulait pas. Il céda alors et la laissa partir ranger ses affaires. Il approcha des carottes et en glissa un morceau entre ses lèvres. Il se sentait léger, tellement plus serein. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et il pensa un instant à son inconnu. Il l'avait fait, grâce à lui.

Le lendemain, à quatorze heures, il transplana devant la boutique de Ron et attendit un moment. Il était comme un adolescent lorsqu'il avait son premier rendez-vous. Le matin, il avait passé une heure à choisir ce qu'il porterait avant de finalement opter pour un simple jean avec un t-shirt bordeaux. Il avait tenté de coiffer son épaisse chevelure brune, en vain. Maintenant, il attendait, adossé contre un mur en brique, ses yeux détaillant le bout de ses pieds.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous !

Un petit chapitre qui nous espérons vous plaira :D voici enfin quelques réponses à vos questions et nous espérons que ça ne vous décevra pas !

Je n'en dis pas plus au risque de spoiler ~  
Bonne lecture

Coécriture **KendieNaokyy**| Les personnages **ne nous appartiennent pas**| Correction par **Grimm**

* * *

Draco avait longuement hésité. Il avait pourtant, et inexplicablement, continué d'envoyer des lettres à son illustre inconnu, plus si inconnu que cela, mais répondre officiellement à Harry Potter…. Il avait hésité. Ce n'était pas l'idée que ce soit lui qui le gênait, évidemment, quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait été très perdu, surpris, perplexe, agacé probablement puis compréhensif. Tout s'était éclairci dans sa tête et chaque personne qu'avait citée son inconnu prenait un visage connu. Sa femme Ginny, sa meilleure amie, Hermione, et son meilleur ami Ron….

Sa dernière lettre l'avait confirmé d'autant plus, Harry Potter était auror, le quidditch, les moldus. Tout avait pris sens dans sa tête et l'avait perturbé. Il n'avait pourtant pas arrêté d'envoyer ses lettres sous anonymat, tentant par ce geste de s'apaiser, chercher à savoir ce qu'il devait répondre.

Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour qu'il pose finalement ses fesses sur sa chaise pour y répondre, il avait grimacé, puis sourit ironiquement et probablement tremblé un peu en signant de son nom. Officiellement, il acceptait de passer un moment avec Harry Potter, parler de son passé, son présent et son futur, avoir une conversation plus que civilisée. Au fond, ils en avaient déjà eu, mais il avait toujours du mal à croire que c'était bien lui. Cet inconnu lui ressemblait, il avait la même vie, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Est-ce que tout cela l'avait dégouté ? Non, loin de là, dans un sens, le destin était ironique, les deux rois de Poudlard aussi déchus l'un que l'autre, le survivant bloqué dans une vie trop parfaite et le paria bloqué dans une amertume inébranlable.

Comme quoi, ils étaient toujours identiques et ils avaient toujours besoin l'un de l'autre, qu'aurait-il fait à Poudlard s'il n'avait pas eu d'ennemi aussi brillant que Potter ? Draco se demandait si cela marchait dans l'autre sens mais il n'était plus aussi égoïste, il admettait que Potter l'avait aidé. Il l'avait même dit dans sa lettre. Il avait rigolé par ailleurs aux éloges que s'était involontairement faites son inconnu. S'il savait que c'était de lui dont Draco parlait, il n'aurait peut-être pas dit la même chose. Là avait été l'autre problème de sa réponse à Harry, l'homme se rendrait forcément compte de qui il était. À ce moment-là, leurs échanges cesseraient-ils ? Devrait-il retourner dans l'ombre ? Évidemment il y avait Blaise mais si ce dernier l'avait écouté, il ne lui pardonnait pas entièrement pour autant et il refusait de s'incruster dans sa vie.

Le débat avait alors été très long mais il avait finalement répondu, simplement, attendant un peu tremblant que la réponse arrive, ou pas. Mais ce n'était pas le seul tourment qui l'occupait, non ce qui l'inquiétait était également le rendez-vous qu'il avait pris avec son inconnu.

_« P.S : Je vous propose vendredi après-midi, dans quatre jours. Vers 14h. Sur le chemin de traverse, devant la boutique de farces. »_

C'était une autre raison de son hésitation mais sa réponse, la veille de la rencontre était le meilleur choix. Ainsi Potter viendrait en connaissance de cause ou bien ne viendrait pas tout court, il n'aurait pas à supporter le regard de dégoût qu'il lui jetterait, une pique déplacée ou un air déçu. Il ne voulait pas de tout cela, parce que si ces lettres devaient s'arrêter, il préférait le faire comme un lâche.

La réponse d'Harry n'avait pas tardé et il avait placé le rendez-vous le dimanche même. Quelle étrange situation quand il y pensait et il en grimaçait. Potter avait-il compris qui il était au moins ? Il pouvait parfois être un tel idiot qu'il serait capable de ne pas s'en être rendu compte…. Il avait eu peur et mal dormi toute la nuit du jeudi au vendredi, il était inquiet de la journée du lendemain, de son déroulement et de sa rencontre avec Potter. Ils allaient officialiser leurs vraies identités, parler de leurs lettres et il s'en inquiétait.

Ce vendredi-là pourtant, même s'il avait mal dormi, il s'était réveillé plus ou moins en pleine forme, stressé et nerveux, mais en forme. Il s'était habillé tout en noir, comme à son habitude, avec des affaires moldues –certes moins confortables que les robes, mais nettement plus classes – conscient des regards étranges qu'on lui lancerait sur le chemin de Traverse. Non, conscient des regards qu'on leur lancerait. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ensemble, ils pouvaient être sûrs que cela ferait les gros titres.

Légèrement tremblotant mais armé de sa fierté et sa dignité légendaire, il transplana sur le chemin de Traverse, marchant presque à reculons vers le magasin de farces et attrapes, plus si certain de vouloir rencontrer son inconnu ou Potter, comme vous voulez. Il ne put pourtant plus faire demi-tour lorsqu'il arriva devant, apercevant immédiatement son inconnu.

Harry jeta un œil sur sa montre, voyant qu'il était l'heure. Son visage se redressa et il observa autour de lui pour apercevoir l'homme qu'il attendait. Il sourit en voyant Malfoy non loin de lui, un hasard ? Il n'y croyait pas. Alors, dans la folie de l'instant présent, il leva un bras et l'agita au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il se décolla finalement du mur et anéantit en deux enjambées l'espace qui les séparait.

« - Bonjour… vous. » lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, ni moqueur ni amusé.

« -….Bonjour. » Répondit Draco un peu gêné, son regard détaillant l'homme face à lui, son vous avouait clairement qu'il était bien l'auteur des lettres et qu'il était tout à fait conscient que Draco était son correspondant. Il grimaça discrètement, la situation était gênante, il ne savait quoi lui dire, ils s'étaient vu il y avait de cela quelques jours et la situation venait de prendre un tournant tout à fait particulier.

Harry finit par avoir un petit sourire un peu triste. L'attitude de Draco venait sans qu'il le veuille de lui montrer à quel point il était heureux d'être là. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et le fixa.

« - Navré de te décevoir, ce n'est que moi…

-Je sais -répondit le blond avant que ses lèvres ne se fendent finalement en un petit sourire- c'est juste… bizarre.

- Oui, un peu… »

Il sourit doucement, rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Mais Draco Malfoy avait changé, il était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Et ça, Harry n'allait pas cesser de l'apprendre.

« - Tu as faim ? Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner ? »

Draco hocha la tête à la demande, souriant doucement, un peu perturbé par la simple idée d'aller manger avec son ancien ennemi. Ennemi qui en connaissait plus sur lui que n'importe qui présentement, du moins pour le fond de ses pensées. Il se stoppa pourtant et regarda autour d'eux, grimaçant légèrement.

« - Si avant j'adorais apparaître dans les journaux, je t'avoue que ça m'hérisse le poil en ce moment, et nous n'avons pas besoin d'une quelconque invention de nous deux, moldu ça te dis ? »

Harry l'écouta et eut un rire.

« - Tu n'as pas tort. Oui, ça me convient. Je connais un petit restaurant sympa près du ministère… Ou alors on peut aller manger sur les côtes. Comme tu le sens.

-Peu m'importe, du moment qu'on fuit ce côté-là… même si je vois déjà les gros titres comme quoi je t'ai enlevé dans mon sombre manoir pour te séquestrer et faire revenir le mage noir avec tes poils pubiens. »

Il rigola, probablement un peu amer, et comme d'habitude, il préférait en rire que se morfondre. Le blond se dirigea vers un endroit plus discret que le devant du magasin pour transplaner. Il attrapa le bras d'Harry. Le brun rit avec lui à sa blague et leva les yeux au ciel

« - C'qui faut pas entendre…

- Je te suis. »

Il transplana sur la côte de Liverpool. Il aimait beaucoup cette ville qui, bien qu'industrielle, avait quand même un réel potentiel. Il s'étira un peu et lui désigna un bâtiment sur les quais. Une vieille cheminée avec un réservoir. Ça avait été racheté par un citoyen qui en avait fait un restaurant.

« - Le meilleur Fish & Chips d'Angleterre ! »

Draco avait haussé un sourcil devant l'enseigne mais n'avait rien dit, il n'en tenait plus aux apparences et il avait dégusté tellement de choses diverses et variées au cours de ses voyages qu'un simple Fish & Chips ne l'effrayait pas. Souriant à Harry, il le laissa entrer et pénétra à sa suite dans le restaurant, s'asseyant en face de lui et attrapant la carte avant de sourire aimablement à la serveuse. Cela faisait du bien de sortir sans être dévisagé comme s'il était un fantôme, un zombie ou bien Voldemort en personne. Harry avait déjà fait son choix avant même d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il sourit à Draco et l'observa longuement sans un mot le temps qu'il choisisse. C'était une situation étrange mais pas déplaisante. Il était intimidé, dans un sens, de savoir qu'il s'était mis à nu devant Draco Malfoy. Il le laissa choisir et en fit de même, commandant à la jeune femme deux bières en plus.

« - Alors… Comment ça va ?

- Mieux. » dit-il avec un sourire, sous-entendant sans se cacher que c'était grâce à ces lettres, au moins, il n'avait pas à expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, le brun le savait déjà. « Et toi ? »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre doucement. Il pesa un peu le pour, un peu le contre. Puis, il soupira pour lui-même. Il était idiot ou quoi ? Il avait couché sur une feuille de papier à son intention toutes ses peines et toutes ses peurs, pourquoi devrait-il craindre ses mots maintenant ?

« - Mieux aussi… J'ai rompu avec Ginny hier… »

Draco marqua un instant de silence, regardant, particulièrement surpris Harry lui avouer cela. Il resta stupéfait un moment avant de se ressaisir-un Malfoy ne restait jamais longtemps bouche bée- et lui sourire doucement.

« - Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas, tu as bien fais. Elle ne l'a pas trop mal pris ?

- Non, pas du tout même. Je crois que je l'ai soulagée puisqu'elle m'a embrassé pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Enfin, peu importe. Je suis content mais un peu triste aussi. C'est une page qui se tourne.

- Mais une nouvelle qui s'ouvre à toi. Tu n'es plus obligé de vivre comme le Survivant a la vie parfaite. Comment l'on prit les Weasley ?

- Ca dépend desquels tu parles… »

Il soupire un peu et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait rien dit à Molly et Arthur mais il n'avait pas reçu de beuglante, c'était plutôt une bonne chose non ?

« - Hermione et Ron l'ont bien pris, comme je te l'avais dis. Ron est juste déçu que je ne me sois pas confié à lui. Quant à Molly et Arthur, je ne les ai pas vus depuis… Donc je ne sais pas.

- Je vois, bah, ils oublieront dès l'instant où Ginny -ce nom lui écorcha les lèvres- sera enceinte. »

Il sourit et se recula alors que la serveuse revenait avec leur commande, déposant leurs bières devant eux et les plats. Draco haussa un léger sourcil mais se mit à manger tranquillement.

« - Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Tenter de trouver quoi faire de ma vie ? Je vais vendre la maison et me prendre un appartement en ville, j'en peux plus de Godric's Hollow. Et puis si j'ai assez je me débrouillerais pour acheter une boutique. Mais je sais pas encore ce que j'y mettrai. Mais assez parler de moi ! Comment ça va avec Blaise ? »

Draco hésita un instant avant de soupirer, attrapant une frite et la glissant entre ses lèvres nonchalamment.

« - Si tu as besoin, je vis seul. »

Il marqua un petit blanc alors qu'Harry restait interloqué un moment, fixant Draco d'un air surpris. Il sourit et haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« - Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble ? –rit-il doucement en mangeant un bout de poisson.– Pas que ça me gêne mais ça va faire jaser. »

Il tentait plus qu'autre chose de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, parler de Blaise et Ginny était un peu dur pour tous les deux et ils avaient bien besoin de ça.

« - Je propose mon aide, ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, ça ne serait que passager. -Répondit-il avec un petit sourire, continuant donc sur le sujet Blaise- Nous avons rapidement parlé ces derniers jours, mais il est assez occupé avec son restaurant, et je ne veux pas m'imposer à eux, ils m'en veulent encore, ce que je comprends

- Il te fera confiance à nouveau, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

- Oui, j'insisterais de toute façon, c'est bien l'un des rares qui me comprend alors je ne compte pas le lâcher.

- C'est déjà ça ! Néanmoins ton offre est intéressante mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois en faire. »

Le repas continua ainsi. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Harry avait craint qu'il n'y ait plus rien à dire en dehors de leurs problèmes. Mais, bien heureusement, ils avaient assez vécu pendant six ans pour pouvoir longuement discuter sans avoir peur de ne plus rien pouvoir dire. Harry était agréablement surpris. En plus d'être toujours incroyablement classe, Draco était devenu beaucoup plus sage et beaucoup plus conciliant au fil des années. Il appréciait énormément leur discussion et fut assez triste de finalement devoir le quitter.

« - A dimanche Potter. lui lança Draco avec un petit sourire, les mains dans les poches, prêt à transplaner chez lui

- Tu viens toujours ?

- Un rendez-vous est un rendez-vous. Puis sans Weasley, je n'ai plus de raison de refuser.

- Tu les détestes toujours ?

- Je ne les déteste pas, mais je ne les aime pas spécialement non plus, je doute qu'eux m'apprécient de toute façon. On peut dire que je pourrais éventuellement avoir une conversation civilisée avec eux »

Il sourit, oui il avait changé, mais il doutait pouvoir être le grand ami des Weasley, trop de haine entre leurs familles... mais il espérait qu'ils avaient évolué d'une manière aussi neutre que lui. Harry soupira légèrement et haussa les épaules.

« - Je comprends. Mais je ne doute pas que tu les apprécieras un jour et vice versa. »

Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas devenus amis tous les deux ? Alors pourquoi pas avec Ron et Hermione, au moins ? Il sourit un peu et s'étire.

« - Je vais tenter de préparer quelque chose pour dimanche… Je sens que je vais finir chez un traiteur mais peu importe. Rentre bien, Draco.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose... Écris-moi. » Dit-il avec un nouveau sourire avant de transplaner chez lui.

* * *

TBC ~


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord désolées pour le retard et le temps que l'on met en ce moment à poster, il faut dire qu'on est toutes les deux très prises par le boulot et les exams. Mais on vous oublie pas pour autant ! *w*

En attendant voici enfin LE chapitre ! A voir vos commentaires et reviews, c'est assez plaisant de voir que beaucoup sont un peu à côté de la plaque, on est pas si prévisibles alors :DD

Encore désolées pour le retard et en espérant que celui là vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cette sensation naissante que chacun peu sentir en lui lorsqu'il fait une nouvelle rencontre. D'abord, un peu de stress, d'anxiété. Il ne sait pas trop, il se demande s'il va être à la hauteur, si l'autre va l'apprécier. Il essaie de garder son sang-froid et de rester calme. Certains y arrivent, d'autre non.

Harry Potter n'y parvenait pas. Il était huit heure du matin et on était dimanche ; dans un peu moins de onze heures, Draco Malfoy allait passer les portes de la modeste demeure des Potter et rien n'était joué. Harry avait décidé de ne pas utiliser la magie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait y arriver par ses propres moyens. Alors, après avoir pris son café, il alla ouvrir en grand absolument toutes les fenêtres de la maison. Il alluma ensuite la radio pour mettre de la musique, histoire de voir les heures passer moins difficilement.

Il commença par ranger le bazar qu'il avait laissé s'installer depuis le départ de Ginny. En tant que bon garçon célibataire, les vêtements sales et les assiettes de nourritures –elles aussi, sales– traînaient dans le salon et la cuisine. Il rassembla tous les vêtements et lança une lessive avant de se mettre à la vaisselle. Il frotta et frotta encore.

Si leur « première rencontre » s'était merveilleusement bien passée du point de vue du brun, il avait terriblement peur que son nouvel ami n'ait pas été aussi ravi. Pourtant, ils avaient discuté et rigoler un peu de tout et de rien pendant près de trois heures, Draco Malfoy n'étant pourtant pas doté d'une patience légendaire… Si Harry l'avait ennuyé, il se serait extirpé. Mais le survivant pensait que sa Némésis était bien trop polie pour une chose pareille. Alors faire le ménage l'empêchait de penser que le blond s'était ennuyé alors que lui avait passé un bon moment. Et que ce serait certainement le cas ce soir encore.

A midi, le brun avait complétement terminé son ménage. Il avait nettoyé de fond en comble la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, la chambre et les salles de bain. Il n'avait pas touché à la seconde chambre qui faisait surtout office de débarras. Elle aurait dû être pour un enfant, enfant qui n'aura jamais vu le jour.

Il mangea un morceau de pain, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit, et il quitta la maison, transplanant vers Londres où il fit quelques courses pour le repas du soir. Il prit une petite heure pour faire les boutiques, s'achetant un jean neuf ainsi qu'une chemise. Il rentra à quinze heures et se mit à préparer à manger.

La rencontre avec Harry Potter lui avait semblée très irréelle. Comment deux personnes comme eux avaient-elles pu s'entendre et discuter tout au long d'une après-midi ? Aujourd'hui encore Draco n'en revenait pas. Il avait apprécié passer du temps avec Harry, il avait apprécié lui parler, le regarder, le détailler et sourire à chacun de ses sourires comme s'ils étaient contagieux. Oui, il l'admettait Harry Potter était séduisant.

Se regardant dans le miroir, ajustant ses cheveux et sa chemise, Draco eut un petit sourire. Si Blaise le savait, il deviendrait si blême qu'il en paraitrait blanc, et même si cela serait particulièrement amusant à voir, il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas sa faute pourtant s'il appréciait le nouvel Harry Potter, ce Harry plus vieux, plus mature… et puis, il pouvait affirmer, sans beaucoup se tromper, qu'ils étaient amis maintenant. Draco n'avait évidemment pas remplacé Ron à sa place de meilleure et grand ami du survivant, mais l'idée qu'ils s'apprécient et puissent passer une journée ensemble sans s'envoyer plus de piques que nécessaire lui plaisait énormément. Ils avaient tous deux changé depuis Poudlard et cela était particulièrement impressionnant.

Aussi, la curiosité de Draco s'était retrouvée piquée, jusqu'à quel point le survivant avait-il changé ? Il en savait beaucoup avec ses lettres, peut-être même plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais su autrement, et cela avait grandement aidé chacun à se confier, sourire sans se cacher. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre venant de lui, se confier à Harry Potter, lui raconter avec amusement comment Blaise avait appris la nouvelle –plus facile à décrire qu'en lettre- ne lui avait pas déplu. Loin de là. Et puis, Harry était devenu un homme parfaitement séduisant, il n'avait rien perdu de ses traits, simplement mûri avec le temps, comme tout le monde. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait mieux, Draco le trouvait plus… joyeux. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait enfin quitté Ginny ? Beaucoup de questions qui le hantaient un peu, il était curieux et impatient d'en savoir plus sur ce nouvel Harry.

C'est probablement pour cela, et parce qu'il avait apprécié sa compagnie, que le blond avait insisté pour venir en ce jour. Il s'était habillé normalement, ni trop classe, ni trop décontracté, en moldu, bien évidemment. Une chemise verte sombre et un pantalon noir. Oui, il ressemblait à un Serpentard et c'était tout à fait voulu, il voulait se présenter ainsi devant Potter, lui montrer qu'il avait considérablement changé. Sa manière à lui de lui dire « tu vois ce gosse que j'étais à Poudlard, arrogant et prétentieux, il n'existe plus ». Il s'était bien coiffé comme à son habitude, peut-être un peu trop, et était resté un moment devant le miroir à fixer son reflet sans vraiment le voir. A vrai dire, il était inquiet. Oui, Draco Malfoy était stressé.

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se présenter à huit heures tapante devant la porte d'Harry Potter. Oh ne croyez pas qu'il avait gardé son habitude d'être toujours à l'heure, à vrai dire, il avait un peu trop appris à prendre le temps ces dernières années et il avait plus tendance à arriver en retard qu'à l'heure, mais pour Harry Potter, il s'était préparer une bonne heure avant, prêt à partir, montre en main pour transplaner pile à l'heure. Aussi, propre sur lui et un petit sourire sur ses traits, il sonna.

Harry sursauta en entendant le bruit de la sonnette. Il se mordit la lèvre et approcha de l'entrée. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir et sourit. Il portait un jean noir assez près du corps et une chemise verte très pâle. Il avait hésité avec la rouge mais remettre sur le tapis les blasons de leurs maisons, ça lui semblait un peu trop fort pour un premier rendez-vous. Il avait peur de le faire fuir. Et puis, cette chemise faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avec l'espoir vain de les ordonner un peu. Il eut un soupir pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte.

Il était stressé avant ça, mais voir le blond sous ses yeux lui fit reprendre un peu plus de contenance. Comme s'il n'était plus le gamin arrogant qu'il avait connu six ans plus tôt. Comme s'il n'était plus que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré par lettre.

« - Bonsoir… »

Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Malfoy ? Draco ? « Vous » ? Il ne dit rien et s'écarta de la porte, faisant un geste vers l'intérieur.

« - Je t'en prie. Entre. »

Draco avait rapidement détaillé Harry, lui souriant faiblement, ce qui passait plus comme un petit sourire assuré qu'un sourire de gêne. Il l'avait salué à sa suite pour était rentré dans la maison, regardant autour de lui avec un air relativement curieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait ici et il se demandait si la maison ressemblait à un cocon douillet pout couple en faillite ou maison d'homme récemment célibataire. Il se retourna face à Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire maintenant qu'il était là.

« - Alors tu as vraiment quitté Ginny.

- Oui… ? »

Il semblait surpris de la question. Comme s'il n'avait pas été capable de le faire. En même temps, Draco n'avait pas tort. Il avait attendu quatre ans de trop avant de rompre, il pouvait tout à faire comprendre que son ami ne soit pas totalement convaincu.

« - C'est si perturbant que ça… ? »

Draco eu un petit sourire, probablement un peu gêné et étrangement sincère. Lui qui n'était d'usuel pas si franc avait appris à réellement dire ce qu'il pensait et avec les lettres, la timidité qu'il éprouvait d'ordinaire, masquée derrière un voile d'arrogance, n'existait plus.

« - Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais... Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, c'était le couple parfait, c'est étrange, mais pour le mieux.

- On était loin d'être parfait… Rien n'allait jamais entre nous. Même pendant la guerre, elle n'avait pas voulu que je la quitte pour la protéger et m'avais fait tout un sermon. Elle est adorable, intelligente, drôle et gentille mais… mais elle n'est pas pour moi c'est tout.

-J'ai cru le comprendre oui. »

Il le regarda alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus dans l'appartement, attendant les indications d'Harry.

« - Weasley n'est pas si stupide, même si ça m'écorche de le dire, elle voulait une situation plus ou moins stable je suppose. Et puis la pression familiale. Content d'être à nouveau célibataire? »

Il le fixa longuement et eut un regard un peu blasé, un sourire étirant tout de même ses lèvres.

« - J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu me parles comme si j'étais un ami de longue date et qu'eux tu ne peux pas les supporter alors que tu ne leur as pas encore parlé depuis ton retour… »

Il éluda volontairement sa question. Le célibat ce n'était pas tout rose. Même si ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, il percutait peu à peu qu'il ne rentrerait plus jamais dans un appartement ou quelqu'un l'attendait avec un repas, une chaleur…

« -Je les respecte Harry, j'ai beaucoup changé, mais je ne peux pas dire du bien d'eux comme si je les appréciais tu l'as dit, je ne leur ai pas encore parlé. Je ne les déteste pas pour autant, et je serais disposé à discuter voir lier des liens avec eux.

- Si tu le dis. Admettons. Il n'empêche que Ginny est infirmière à Ste Mangouste et que Ron est devenu un commercial très réputé. Ils ne sont pas si idiots qu'on pourrait le penser. »

Il savait pertinemment que Draco avait raison mais, comme un prétexte pour lui donner de leurs nouvelles, il l'avait informé de tout ça. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, gêné alors que Draco émettait un petit rire.

« -Je viens d'admettre que Ginny n'était pas aussi stupide que l'on pourrait le croire. Quoi que l'un comme l'autre, vous auriez pu arrêter votre situation et repartir de zéro depuis bien plus longtemps »

Il sourit alors qu'Harry reprenait, montrant rapidement le salon.

« - Entre fais comme chez toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Bière, vin… Bièraubeurre, whisky-pur-feu… ?

-Je veux bien un peu de vin ! »

Draco lui sourit et il retira sa veste, attendant patiemment qu'Harry revienne avec les boissons pour s'assoir sur le canapé tranquillement. Harry hocha la tête et sortit une bouteille d'un placard, observant discrètement son invité dans la vitre. La chemise le mettait parfaitement en valeur, ça lui allait très bien. Il servit deux verres et apporta le tout sur la table avec une assiette de charcuterie tranchée.

« - Tiens. Tu as pu trouver quelque chose à faire de tes journées, au final ?

- En dehors de ranger mon appartement déjà rangé et visiter rapidement Blaise, non. Et toi ?

- J'hésite encore sur ce que j'aimerais faire à vrai dire. Je ne veux pas quitter mon travail tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de revenu. Mais j'en ai ma claque.

- Une petite idée ?

- Je crois que je te l'avais écrit… J'aimerais ouvrir une boutique, ou un commerce… Un restaurant peut-être… tiens, c'est une idée. Mais il faudrait que j'embauche. »

Harry partit dans quelques divagations sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'un restaurant. Il en vient à la conclusion que ce serait très sympa mais qu'il n'avait aucune idée du travail que cela représentait et qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir ce genre de commerce un jour. Il n'avait ni le doigté de Blaise ni son expérience. Et commencer comme commis, non merci.

« - Sinon un magasin qui vend des jouets, des jeux. Pour enfant ou adulte. Un monde de rêverie… »

La proposition fit rigoler le blond, gentiment bien sûr. Ouvrir un magasin, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Pensivement, il partit aussi dans ses propres divagations. Lui serait probablement mieux dans les potions, un café ou bien une librairie. Ou bien un magasin sur le chemin de Travers, comme le lui suggérait si gentiment Neal.

« - Ce serait une bonne idée je suppose, je t'avoue ne pas être très au courant sur les jeux. Avoua-t-il en attrapant son verre qu'il tendit à Harry pour trinquer

- A la nôtre, Malfoy. »

Harry fit tinter son verre contre celui de sa Némésis, son regard se plongeant dans le sien. Il s'y perdit un instant, happé par le gris des yeux du blond. Il arrivait à y lire quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. De la gêne ? De l'agacement ? Non, c'était plus doux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il finit par s'ébrouer mentalement et lui sourit.

« - Moi non plus. Mais je suppose que c'est quelque chose qu'il n'est pas très compliqué d'apprendre une fois qu'on se plonge dedans. Toi, je pense que tu ferais un libraire d'exception. Tu es très calme et particulièrement cultivé, je pense que ça t'irais bien. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée, comme ça. »

Il rougit légèrement, gêné. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'imposer quelque chose à son ami. Il rougit légèrement, gêné. Le dit ami rigola franchement et hocha la tête, s'empressant d'hausser les épaules probablement un peu nonchalamment.

« - Non tu as raison, libraire me conviendrait, je dois bien avoir quelques grimoires de magie noire au fond de la cave du manoir. »

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et but tranquillement son verre, son regard gris ne quittant pourtant pas Harry une seule seconde. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation mais pas forcément désagréable. C'était peut-être la seule personne à qui il pouvait se fier ainsi. Evidemment, il avait Blaise, mais l'homme avait déjà sa famille et sa vie, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment et Draco désirait ne pas être un parasite pour lui. Il voulait trouver sa voie tout seul. Harry ne releva pas la blague de Draco, se contentant de sourire. Ils continuèrent de discuter un long moment, de choses et d'autre. De la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch que Draco avait manqué. Harry s'y était rendu avec Ron, Bill, George et Seamus avec qui ils avaient gardé contact. Ce dernier avait été ramené parmi eux par Ginny, il était médicomage à Ste Mangouste et la jeune femme l'avait invité à un dîner de famille un week-end. Harry avait été particulièrement heureux de le voir, Ron aussi. Ils parlèrent aussi du monde Moldu. Harry avait voyagé aussi pendant ces années et il lui était parfois arrivé de se comporter comme tel pour ne pas oublier ses racines. Il avait rendu une visite de courtoisie à son oncle et sa tante qui l'avait reçu avec leur délicatesse légendaire. Il apprit que Draco avait été dans énormément de pays et, comme un gosse, Harry but ses paroles avec émerveillement. Lui aussi aurait aimé connaître les nuits chaudes du Costa Rica, du Mexique, de la nouvelle Zélande. Il pensait qu'il irait peut-être, un jour. Quand il se rappela de son seul réel voyage, celui de noces, qu'il avait passé en Ecosse, il soupira. C'était pathétique.

Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Harry entraîna Draco dans la salle à manger et apporta sur la table deux petites volailles et différents accompagnement : un petit gratin dauphinois, un émincé de champignon divers, un jardinière de légume printanière et une verrine de purée de carotte. Il était plutôt doué en cuisine quand il y mettait du sien…

« - Et bien, je ne te croyais pas si doué! » lança Draco d'un ton enjoué en voyant la multitude de plat.

S'il ne les avait pas encore goutés, il pouvait affirmer que cela sentait particulièrement bon. Il fit un petit sourire à Harry, ce dernier n'utilisait très certainement pas d'Elfes, et il se demandait si, dans une certaine mesure, le brun ne faisait pas comme lui, à agir comme si la magie n'était qu'un élément utile mais pas indispensable. Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, il sortit un livre de cuisine moldu qu'il lui mit sous le nez.

« - Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué, je sais juste lire. Ce n'était pas simple mais je suis sûr que c'est au moins mangeable. Ce n'est, évidemment, pas digne de que ce que tu peux manger chez Blaise mais j'espère que ça te plaira. »

Le blond hocha à nouveau la tête, attendant qu'Harry soit installé face à lui et se servit, pour commencer à manger. Evidemment, cela était particulièrement bon et le blond ne se gêna pas pour le féliciter. Malgré ses années de voyages et de solitude, il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment cuisiner. Le plus gros défaut des Malfoys. La suite se passa particulièrement bien, conversation civilisée, agréable et amusante. Harry était vraiment un bon cuisinier et Draco profita largement de ses talents pour manger tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa fourchette. Gourmand ? Oui, il l'était probablement. Vint l'heure du dessert. Harry avait longuement hésité sur le contenu du ramequin qu'il offrirait au brun. Alors il avait fini par faire une mousse au chocolat avec quelques touches de gingembres. Il avait trouvé la recette dans un vieux manuel de cuisine de sa mère. Il posa les deux pots sur la table et resservit des verres de vins, finissant la bouteille commencée.

« - Tu n'as pas lésiné sur le repas, je suis honoré. lui dit Draco en voyant les ramequins arriver.

- Il faut ce qu'il faut ! Je ne pouvais pas recevoir un Malfoy avec une simple pizza quatre fromages.

- hm ça ne m'aurait pas déplu non plus, devant un bon film.

- Ouais enfin, je dois avouer que j'ai un doute sur tes goûts cinématographiques. Moulin Rouge, sérieusement ? Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réflexion.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien aimé ! La prochaine fois c'est toi, moi, une pizza et Moulin Rouge. »

Harry se rassura définitivement. Draco Malfoy n'était pas homme à s'encombrer d'une relation qui lui déplaisait. S'il voulait après deux rendez-vous qu'il y ait une prochaine fois, alors c'est qu'il était en agréable compagnie, non ? Harry eut un sourire doux, l'observant. Il avait le coude posé sur la table et le menton posé sur le creux de sa main.

« - D'accord, d'accord. Mais c'est quand même un film pour midinette.

- j'ai beau être un Malfoy, j'ai le cœur plus tendre qu'on ne le croit. Dit-il avec un sourire, amorçant la dégustation du dessert avec entrain.

- C'est mignon. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de sortir une idiotie pareille. Si bien qu'il rougit en s'entendant et plongea son nez dans son bol pour déguster sa mousse sans un mot, gêné. Le blond n'y répondit rien d'autre qu'un petit sourire amusé, son regard fixant l'air gêné de son hôte avec insistance et moquerie, quoi qu'il le trouvait adorable ainsi. Une facette de Potter qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. La suite et fin du repas se passa dans un silence un peu gêné, ni l'un ni l'autre n'émettant d'autre bruit que celui du couvert raclant sur le fond des ramequins. Draco était un peu pensif, il ne savait réellement ce qu'il devait penser de cette soirée, il en était satisfait bien sûr, et son regard n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde Harry. C'est pourquoi, il était un peu perdu lorsqu'il se leva pour aider le brun à ranger la table et la cuisine, mettant la main à la patte comme tout bon invité civilisé, et aussi, il devait l'avouer, dans la volonté de montrer à Harry qu'il avait changé. Même si le survivant le savait déjà. Il souriait alors au jeune homme qui le lui rendait bien malgré sa gêne et, après quelques verres supplémentaires et deux cafés – sans sucre pour le blond – s'annonça l'heure du départ.

Evidemment, ils avaient échangés quelques mots en plus après le désert et ils avaient continué de discuter de l'un et de l'autre, souriant et s'appréciant, oubliant ce qu'ils avaient été, au plus grand bonheur de Draco. Il n'avait plus à juger Harry sur sa popularité et son rôle et le brun ne le jugeait plus sur son passé et sa famille. Debout, veste remise, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry. Le brun avait défait un bouton de sa chemise et relever ses manches pour faire la vaisselle un peu plus tôt. Le regard était pétillant, les lèvres pulpeuses. Il n'avait cessé de se les mordre à chaque fois que quelque chose manquait de le faire rire ou de le gêner. Il se passa une main nonchalante dans les cheveux et souffla d'un air presque sensuel.

« - C'était très agréable, Draco… »

Oui. Il avait osé. L'appeler par son prénom était une grand étape qu'il était parvenu à franchir.

« - En effet… » répondit simplement le blond, s'avançant vers lui quelque peu distraitement.

Avec fugacité et impulsivité, il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser volage et discret, ses lèvres ayant bien vite fuit les siennes pour faire quelques pas en arrière. Gêné, Draco n'osait plus le regarder. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela déjà ? Harry en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'attraper la chemise de son ami entre ses doigts et de l'attirer à lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Le contact avait été électrisant mais bien trop furtif à son gout. Alors il l'embrassa avec une passion nouvelle, une envie débordante. Une envie qui submergea Draco, ébahi, perplexe, et probablement un peu satisfait de sentir ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps. Alors il y répondait, sans pour autant paraître impatient ou bien trop quémandeur. Harry s'accrocha à cette étreinte encore plusieurs secondes avant de manquer de souffle. C'est cette sensation qui le fit prendre conscience de la situation. Il écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un bond, transplanant jusqu'à sa chambre sans réellement s'en rendre compte, laissant Draco Malfoy seul sur le porche de sa maison.

* * *

TBC ~


End file.
